Her Saving Grace
by Angelenna
Summary: Serena walks out on Darien Pregant and doesn't tell him. She comes back seven years later and runs into him unexpectedly... Chapter 19 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I am writing you this little note to let you know that I am taking a short break from tattered pride because I am having a little trouble on where to go. I am still looking for a beta, so if you are interested let me know. Also I would love some feedback please. anything that will help me do a little bit of a better job. Thanks and enjo Oh! I almost forgot. I do not own sailor moon, and nor do I want to. Could you see how many people would be trying to kill me for the copy rights? no thank you. Well enjoy!

Her Saving Grace

Introduction:

She stood there in the middle of the street staring up at the window that held the bedroom she had shared with him one more time before she left. It was better this way; there would be no tears and no goodbyes. She could leave knowing that he wouldn't have to be kept in a relationship because of a stupid mistake like a condom.

He always said he wouldn't be ready for children, and yet in one night of passion the birth control and condom was forgotten. "I'll always love you… Darien." She whispered and walked away before he woke up to notice she was gone.

Andrew was waiting for her at the Crown arcade knowing that this would be the last time he would see the girl he loved as a sister for a long time. He didn't agree with her decision, but he understood it. "Serena, are you sure about this? I mean, I understand you think you are being unfair to Darien, but don't you think that he would want to be a part of this too?"

"Andrew, you know that he doesn't want children, and I refuse to give it up, so I'm not telling him, and neither are you. Just give this to him when I'm long gone."

"But aren't you going to at least leave an address?"

"No, I'm not. The only person who has the address is the only one I know will never give it to Darien. I'm sorry Andy, but if Darien gives you the third degree, you'd crack instantly under the pressure."

Andrew laughed sadly knowing that she was right. "I'm going to miss you, Serena. Promise me that you'll write?"

"I promise, and Andy, if you ever need me, get a hold of Mina, she'd know who to contact." And with that said, Serena walked out of the Crown Arcade and climbed into her awaiting taxi that was going to take her to her new life.

"Goodbye Serena, I wish you the best of luck." Andrew said as silent tears fell from his eyes.

Chapter One:

It had been four months since Serena left him, and the only thing he had was a letter from her that she had given to Andrew to give him, that he still hadn't opened yet. Everyday Andrew would ask him if he had read it, and everyday Darien would give him the same answer. The truth was he was petrified about what he would find in that letter. Had she cheated on him? Had she found someone else? These questions and these questions alone were what kept him from opening the letter; he didn't want to give up what little hope he had left that she would return to him.

Right before she left he had went out and bought her an engagement ring. He had finally decided to let go of all of his fears and start a family, and he wanted that with Serena. The night he had forgotten the condom was an accident, but if Serena had gotten pregnant he would have been happy about the idea. Just thinking of Serena carrying his child made him smile.

Darien also knew that deep down he was going to have to read her letter, but he decided to put it off until tonight because tonight would be four years that they were together, and he planned to celebrate it by himself completely stone cold drunk, but he had to go and see Andrew for his cup of morning coffee first.

Andrew sat at a booth reading the letter from Serena, Mina had brought over.

Andrew,

What can I say other than I'm doing well. Mina tells me you two are seeing each other now, but I just have to tell you though, that you can do better. I love Mina, don't get me wrong, but I always was you with someone like, oh, I don't know, me? Joke, only a joke, I am happy for you both.

Well I know what I am having now. Can you believe it's going to be a boy? I'm so excited! I have already named him. He's being named after you and Darien. His name is Darien Andrew Shields, and when I have the courage to tell Darien about him, you will be the first to know.

I know that you keeping this secret from him is killing you, but please Andy, hold on to this secret, please. You know I love him, I always will, but this child changes everything, and for the first time I'm doing something completely on my own.

How's Darien anyway? Please tell me. You know that I worry about him. Please write soon, I love you and tell Darien to he needs to read that letter. Andy if you have to, force him to read it. I need to go though; I have to be at work in twenty minutes. Take care of yourself and Take care of Darien for me.

Forever,

Serena

Andrew smiled at the fact that Serena was naming her son after him, and also since she was giving the child Darien's first and last name it showed promise that Serena was going to tell him.

As Andrew was folding up the letter, Darien walked in. "Hey Drew." He said not really paying attention.

"Hey Darien, how are you?"

Darien smiled sadly. "I'm as well as can be expected since I don't have Serena anymore. Are you sure you don't know where she is, or how she is?" he asked.

"She's fine Darien, I'm sure. Serena may be a lot of things, but she always has a working plan."

"I miss her." Darien sighed. "You know today would be four years together?"

"Yeah, I know buddy.' Andrew sighed. "Have you read her letter yet?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No, but I think I'll read it tonight. I know I won't be able to move on until I read it, and I know she would want me to move on."

"You're right, she would." Andrew said softly agreeing.

"Just so you know, Drew," Darien said standing up and heading to the door. "I know you still stalk to her. Just tell her to come home, and that I'm completely lost without her." And Darien walked out of the Crown.

It was several hours later before Darien decided to open the letter, and he was also sober. He decided to drink later. He wanted a clear head when he read the letter. As he looked at the letter in his hands he decided that for whatever reason she left him he would forgive her and take her back. He let out a sigh and tore open the envelope. Slowly he took out the letter and unfolded it. Just looking at her handwriting made tears well up in his eyes, but he refused to allow them to fall. Slowly he gained courage and began to read the letter.

Darien,

I know you are reading this late, and I am sorry that I am too much of a coward to tell you this in person. Before I say anything, I want you to know that this was the hardest decision of my life, and I made it on my own.

I know you are worried I wronged you and in a way I did. No, I haven't found another, nor will I ever. You loved me so well, that you spoiled me for anyone else, but Darien, after so many talks about our future, I had no other choice.

The truth is I'm going to have a baby, your baby, and since I know you didn't want children I didn't want you to feel like you had to stay with me. I don't want anything from you, I will take care of it on my own, and I just wanted you to know that.

Please don't try to find me out of some feeling of obligation, that isn't what I want. Just know that I do love you, and I will always love you, and please don't wait for me because I'm not coming back. I'm sorry truly I am, but this was the only way. You will always be in my thoughts and you will always have me heart, forever.

Serena

Darien read the letter, then read it again, then he read it a third time trying to process the letter, and finally it hit him. Serena was pregnant, with his child, and she left because he was an idiot.

Darien cried for a few minutes for all he had lost, and then became enraged. She left him with their child and didn't talk to him about it at all? With pure anger driving him, he grabbed his jacket and motorcycle keys, and took off for the only one Serena would leave information with, Lita's.

Lita had just gotten home from work and was about to take a nice hot shower when someone began banging on her apartment door. Lita, thinking something was wrong flung the door open. She gasped when she saw Darien standing there. She knew why he had come and walked away from the door leaving it open for him to come in. She made a pot of coffee.

When the coffee was finished she made two black cups and carried them to the living room. "Alright Darien, let's cut to the chase. I don't know where she ism and even though I am the letter contactor I do not have her home address or her phone number. She left different information with different people."

"Why didn't anyone tell me she was going to have my baby, Lita? Don't you think that I should have at least known?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you, Darien, and you know that. How did you find out anyway? Andrew tell you?" she asked.

"Andrew knew? That son of a bitch."

"Don't be mad at him Darien; Serena made him take an oath before she told him or anyone else that we were never to tell you. So who broke the oath and squealed?"

"No one, Sere left me a letter." He said softly. "She told me that that was why she left."

Lita looked at Darien sadly. "You didn't want children, Darien, what other choice did she have?"

"I did." He said staring Lita straight in the eyes. "I was going to tell her when I gave her the ring."

"What ring?"

"I was going to ask her to marry me the day she left. Lita, I'm nothing but a shell without her. Please," he said in a whisper then built up his courage. "Please tell me where she is."

Lita's eyes began to tear. "Darien I can't really. I only have her post office box. She knew you would come looking for her so she left little information as possible. I don't even know what she does for a living, no one does."

"Where is the P.O. box located?

"Some nearby town. Serena said she wouldn't make this easy. She doesn't want you to find her Darien, just respect her wishes."

"Oh, like she respected mine?" Darien challenged.

"That's different and you know it." Lita almost shouted. "She loves you and if I know Serena she based her love for you on this. Do the right thing Darien, let her go." Lita basically begged.

"I'm sorry Lita, but I just can't do that." And with that Darien left Lita's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Saving Grace

AN. Hello everyone, I just wanted to thank all who reviewed my story. I'm glad tht you are liking it. Just so everyone knows, am currently working on five stories so it may take a day or two to post. Enjoy this second chapter, and I will have the next chapter up soon! Take care!

Chapter Two: Seven Years Later

It had been a tough seven years for Serena, and it was just going to get worse. Her boss decided to give her a promotion. She was a top journalist for the local news station that she worked for, and her boss wanted to see her soar. She was getting to be director of her own news show, which was great until she found out where she was being moved to.

Serena walked into her three bedroom apartment to hear her six year old yelling. "Not fair Uncle Nick! No tickling in twister!"

Serena smiled. Nick was great with Darien. They had met at the local hospital while Serena was five months pregnant. He was her doctor, and they hit it off right from the start. After a year of friendship, he offered to help with Darien and moved in. They were together ever since. They had never dated, because she was still in love with Darien's father, and he looked at her like a sister.

Nick looked up a Serena walked into the living room. "Hey Serena. How was work?" he asked.

"Darien, could you go to your room and work on your reading please? Uncle Nick and I need to talk."

"Yes mommy." And Darien gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went to his room.

"Sere, what's wrong?" Nick asked when he heard Darien's door close.

"I got offered a promotion today," she said. "To direst my own news show."

"That's great Serena! We should go out for dinner!"

"Let me tell you the rest. I'll have to move."

"How far?"

"Nick, remember when I told you about Darien's father and me leaving?"

"You don't mean they want you to go back home?"

"The job is directing the news show nationally. I can't go back there alone! What if he's there, and sees me?!" Serena exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

'You wouldn't." Nick said.

"What?"

"I didn't tell you because of everything, but I was also promoted two days ago, and I have until tomorrow to give my answer."

"Where are they sending you?"

"They want me as the department head of the O.B.G.Y.N. in Meadows Brooke."

"Back home?! So you're going back with me?"

Nick laughed. "I wouldn't send you to the sharks alone and defenseless. I do have a little of a heart. Serena you do realize that sooner or later you're going to have to see Rien's father right?"

"Yes, but if you're going back home too I can handle anything."

"So are we agreed to move back?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is find a place to live."

"Already ahead of you on that. One of my friends from med school has a house that he wants to rent out. He says it belonged to a friend of his and he didn't want it anymore. It's a three bedroom house, two floors, two possible offices, and huge back yard with a tree house. It's perfect, and Rien will love it."

"When can we move in?" Serena asked.

"As soon as we get there. No one's lived there for a few years, but he sends a cleaning crew in every two weeks."

"Well then, I guess we need to start packing." And Serena went to tell her son the news.


	3. Chapter 3

Her Saving Grace

AN. Here is chapter three. It's going to be a couple of days before I get Chapter four and five up, sorry for everyone that is enjoying this story, but the dreaded work comes first. (I have to be able to pay my internet bill.) Enjoy, and please let me know what you think. Oh and thanks for everyone that has reviewed. I'm goal that you are enjoying this story.

Chapter Three:

After informing their jobs that they wanted the promotions, they hired some movers and headed to Meadow Brooke. As they arrived in town, Serena had a sudden craving for burgers and milkshakes. "Nick! Have you ever had the food from the Crown Arcade?" she asked.

"No, why?" he asked never taking his eyes off the road.

"I just had a crazing for a burger and milkshake, and they have the best in town."

"Let's go. I'm sure Rien would enjoy it." And Nick drove to the Crown.

As the three of them walked in, Serena looked around. She didn't see anyone she knew. They say down at her old booth and looked at the menu. Serena noted that the meal she used to get was finally on the menu, and that was what she was going to get.

After Nick and Rien decided what they wanted, a man was at her table. "Can I take your order?" he asked.

Serena smiled at him. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place him. "Yes, he would like," she said pointing to Rien. "The double whammy children's crown meal with a strawberry shake."

"I would like the triple think Andy meal, a vanilla shake, and a piece of cherry pie."

"Are you sharing with him, miss?" the waiter asked.

"Oh no." Serena laughed. "I want the special. Andy's super special with the largest chocolate shake you got an extra order of fries, extra salt, and two slices of cherry cheese cake."

The waiter stared at her. "Miss are you sure?"

"Of course." She stated.

The waiter stared at her for another moment then said. "Well, here at the Crown Arcade, we give the meal free to anyone who can actually finish the super special."

"How many people actually finish it?" Nick asked. He knew that Serena could take almost anyone in the food department.

"I've heard of two, but I have only seen one."

"Well, you're about to see another." Serena stated with a smile.

"Good luck." The waiter said walking away to put in their orders.

"Mommy," Rien said. "Can I play the crane game?"

"Sure sweetheart." And Serena handed him three dollars in quarters. Rien ran to the crane game to get started.

"SO Sere, what game tickles your fancy?" Nick asked.

"I noticed they had Sailor V, but I'm looking for D.D.R."

"You play D.D.R.?"

"Oh yeah! I'll wipe circles around you."

"Doubtful. That's my game of choice, and I am unbeatable."

"Well, let's go, Doctor Price. We got to prep you for the O.R. because you are about to need surgery after I shatter your pride!" she laughed.

"Bring it, Miss Thompson!" and they headed towards the system.

They had been playing for about fifteen minutes on the hardest level and a crowd had formed, but neither Serena nor Nick had noticed. They were so wrapped up into winning the game that they were pulling off moves they hadn't done in years.

The battle was almost over, and Serena had an advantage. She knew her machine well. This next move would finish him off. She had perfected it years ago on this very machine. She jumped up into the air, threw her head down low, her hands above her head as if she were doing a swan dive, and brought her body down in a backbend, landing perfectly on the buttons. If that weren't enough, she started hitting the buttons with her hands and feet. This continued till the song was over. Nick looked at her.

"Holy shit!" Rien exclaimed when no one said anything.

Serena turned quickly and yelled. "Darien Andrew Shields! I know you didn't say what I think you said!" as Serena continued giving her son a firm talking to about swearing, she didn't notice how long the blonde guy stared at her in shock and then got on the phone.

Darien had just finished his morning shift and was heading to his car when his cell phone began to ring. Quickly he fished it from his pocket and looked to see who was calling him. It was Andrew. He answered it. "Hey Andy, What's up?"

"What are you doing right now?" he asked in an almost impatient tone.

"Just got out of work and heading to the house, why?"

"How soon can you be at the Crown?"

"About five minutes, why?"

"Because I need you to see something."

"Andy, can't this wait? I have a date with Ray tonight."

"Darien, this is something you have to see."

"Andy I don't have time for- ."

"Listen!"

"Darien Andrew Shields! I know you didn't say what I think you said! How many times have I told you that swearing is not polite?!"

"Did you hear that?" Andrew asked when he returned the phone to his ear.

"I'm on my way." And Darien raced down to the Crown.


	4. Chapter 4: Confronting the Truth

Her Saving Grace

Here's chapter four everyone! I hope that you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. A big thanks for all the ones that reviewed, I hope that I didn't let you down with this chapter! Until Chapter five!

Chapter Four:

After the lecture with Rien, Serena asked Nick to watch him for a few minutes. One thing Serena had picked up these last seven years was smoking. She wasn't a chain smoker or anything like that, but when she was stressed out she would leave the area that Rien was and go smoke. She knew that it was wrong to hide it from him, but she didn't want him to pick up her bad habit in the future.

Serena stepped to the side of the building where she and Darien used to make out after a fight when they were teenagers, and sighed. She didn't notice someone step out of a car or walk towards her. Her thoughts were on Darien. When she would smoke, she would pretend that he was there and she would tell him a little more about his beautiful and devoted son.

"He's beautiful you know." She said as the man stopped. "I named him after you and Andrew, but I have already told you that." Serena sighed. "He's so much like you. He is so smart, too smart really for only a six year old. You'd be so proud of him Darien. You'd think I take care of him," she laughed. "but do you know Rien takes out my coat every from the closet every night, and lays it with my briefcase? When I asked him why, do you know what he said?" she started to cry. "He said, 'I don't want you to get sick and leave me all alone.'"

Serena took a long drag off of her cigarette. "He asks about you. I know that you think that I told him you were dead or something, but I didn't. I told him the truth, or at least as close to the truth as I dare go. I told him that you loved me with your life and I loved you just as much. We just found ourselves on different roads, and I made a choice. Maybe the wrong choice, but the decision gave me him. I lost you, the only man I will _ever_ love, but look at what I gained; a smart, beautiful little boy who when is older I am going to have to watch like a hawk. Just like you! Well, better get back in there, Nick is keeping an eye on Rien for me." And Serena threw down her cigarette and started to turn towards the way she came when a voice stopped her.

"Who's Nick?"

Darien had pulled into his normal parking spot and got out of his car. As he began to walk up to the Crown, a woman had her back against the wall smoking a cigarette with her eyes closed. She had the blondest hair he had seen since Serena, and it was about as long as hers was.

"He's beautiful you know." She said and the man stopped dead in his tracks. He knew the sound of that voice anywhere, no amount of time would make him forget Serena's voice. He said nothing as he watched her. She was smaller than he remembered, the stresses if parenthood weighing down upon her. "I named him after you and Andrew, but I have already told you that."

She seemed older than twenty six, he noted himself. She wasn't the girl he had fallen in love with. The girl he had fallen in love with was carefree and open with her heart and emotions. She dressed with a flair of flirtation and so much color. The woman standing before him was guarded, protective and take charge, not carefree. She wore a white three quarter length blouse with a knee length black skirt and heels. The wasn't his Serena, and yet oddly it was. She had to grow up and take responsibility for her actions, and grow up she did. He heard her sigh.

"He's so much like you. He is so smart, too smart really for only a six year old. You'd be so proud of him Darien. You'd think I take care of him," she laughed and for the first time during her monologue he recognized the woman that he had fallen in love with. "but do you know Rien takes out my coat every from the closet every night, and lays it with my briefcase? When I asked him why, do you know what he said?"

"What?" Darien whispered to himself. He had realized that she was talking to herself, but talking to him at the same time. He noticed tears spring to her eyes and slowly cascade down her face.

"He said, 'I don't want you to get sick and leave me all alone.'" He watched as she took a long drag of her cigarette. "He asks about you. I know that you think that I told him you were dead or something, but I didn't. I told him the truth, or at least as close to the truth as I dare go. I told him that you loved me with your life and I loved you just as much. We just found ourselves on different roads, and I made a choice. Maybe the wrong choice, but the decision gave me him. I lost you, the only man I will _ever_ love, but look at what I gained; a smart, beautiful little boy who when is older I am going to have to watch like a hawk. Just like you! Well, better get back in there, Nick is keeping an eye on Rien for me."

'Nick? Who's Nick?' he thought as hundreds of thoughts of questions sprang into his mind. He noticed she was walking away. "Who's Nick?" he asked out loud.

Serena stopped dead in her tracks. She knew this day would come when she took the job, but she didn't know it would be her first day back. She felt defeated, and she knew he could tell. "Hello Darien." She said softly without turning around.

"That's all you have to say to me, is hello Darien?" she noted the anger in his voice, and knew this wasn't the time to do this here. Their son was right inside and she needed to get back to him.

Serena pulled together all the courage she had and turned to face him, she was stunned at what she saw. His black hair and deep blue eyes were still the same, but he was more toned and had a white doctor jacket coat on. She sighed. "Darien not now, I just got into town, I haven't even seen where I'm living yet, could we save this for another time?"

Darien stared at her. "I think now is the perfect time. You walked out on me seven years ago with nothing other than a letter saying that you were going to have my child and I have nothing to do with his life? He is my child too, Serena, you had no right-."

"Mommy? Mommy where are you?" a small voice said.

"Please." Serena whispered. "Not in front of Rien." She quickly pulled herself together.

"Rien! Mommy is over here talking." Just then a little boy who looked identical to Darien came around the corner. Serena heard Darien gasp.

"Hey sweetie." She said as she knelt down in front of her son. "Where is Uncle Nick? You know better than to leave. He must be beside himself with worry."

"Nah, he was talking to a girl when I came to find you."

Serena laughed. "Well Uncle Nick is an odd one, huh."

"Mommy, who's that?" he said pointing.

"Rien it isn't nice to point. This is my friend,"

"Dare." Darien supplied. He couldn't believe Rien looked just like him, well he had her eyes, but that was it. Everything else screamed him.

"Mommy, I wanted to tell you our food is at the table, and I met a man with my middle name, but he said to call him Andy."

"You met Andy, he's the owner of this place." Serena sighed. "He and I used to be friends."

"Until you moved." Rien said.

Serena looked at her son. He was watching Darien carefully. "Mommy?" he asked.

"Yes Rien."

"Mommy, why do I look like him?"

"Darien, we'll talk about that later. Let's go eat lunch and you can play the crane game and maybe if you're really good, mommy won't punish you for swearing when we get home."

"But Uncle Nick says holy shit all the time and he doesn't get into trouble."

"Darien Shields! We just had this conversation! You are too young to be saying that! Just because there is someone here gives you no right to push your limits!" What would your father say!?" she exclaimed.

"I wouldn't know!" Rien yelled back. "He doesn't even know me!"

Serena wheeled back as if he had struck her. Tears sprang to her eyes because she knew that he was right. Rein realized quickly what he had done and hugged his mother tightly. "Mommy I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I love you, please mommy stop. You'll have to go away again."

"It's okay Rien, I know that you didn't mean it, but remember what mommy said about how words hurt just like hitting someone?"

"Yes mommy."

"Okay, go back inside with Uncle Nick, and start eating. I'll be in shortly." Serena gave him a quick kiss and he went back inside.

Serena slowly turned around to face Darien. The look on his face was thoughtful. "How Do you do it?" He asked.

"A lot of patience." She smiled. "Normally he doesn't give me a problem, but moving has him acting out. You know how children can be."

"What did he mean when he said you'd go away again?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." He said simply.

"I'm sick, I'm getting better though. I was hospitalized for a few days and it freaked him out."

"What was wrong with you?" he asked.

"That's a bit personal, don't you think?" she asked. "I mean don't you want to yell at me or something?"

"We need to talk uninterrupted. How about tonight at my house."

"What about Rien?" she asked. "It's his first night in a new place. I can't just leave him. After he goes to sleep I could leave Nick in charge. At least he's off until Monday."

"Who's Nick?" Darien asked.

"Well, you are going to meet him soon anyway. Nick is my best friend. We met when I was five months pregnant with Rien. He was my O.B.G.Y.N. We were friends for about a year when he became my roommate and we have lived together ever since. I know what you are thinking, and no we aren't in a relationship." She said. "He's the new department head for the O.B.G.Y.N. at the hospital."

"Nicholas Price is your roommate?" Darien exclaimed. "We were college buddies."

"I didn't know that. He-." Just then Darien's phone rang.

"It's Ray, hold on." And Darien answered. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie. Are you coming here or and I coming there for our date?"

"Ray something came up, can I rain check for tomorrow?"

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, honey, I'll call you later."

"Well, if you can't meet tonight, want to have lunch?"

"No, I'm tied up at the moment with business, I'm sorry." He said regrettably.

"Okay then, call me tonight. I love you."

"You too." And Darien hung up. He looked over at Serena and sighed. She had a knowing look on her face.

"So how is she?" Serena asked pulling out another cigarette, but changing her mind put it back.

"She's good. She inherited her grandfathers' temple three years ago. You know he passed."

"Yes, I came for the funeral." She stated. "If it weren't for him seven years ago, I wouldn't know what I would have done."


	5. Chapter 5

AN. Chapter Five had arrived! I'm going to try for chapter six being o tomorrow, but I am not going to promise anything. I have to go back to work on Tuesday so I'm going to get as much o as possible. Let me know what you think, and this is to all the Ray haters out there. I don't hate Ray, but I don't like her either. I am not going to lie and say she isn't a problem in this story for the two characters, because I have already made her one. You'll understand when you read this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of this story. I would love the feedback. Thanks!

Oh! And I still don't own sailor moon, and I still don't want to. I like being able to live and not have to watch my back for possible theives that want to take it from me.

Her Saving Grace

Chapter Five:

Darien stared at her. "You were here three years ago?"

"Yes, I was also here when yo-, well it doesn't matter. Look Rien is waiting for me so I have to go, but here is my card. Call me tonight, and we'll talk. Oh, and Darien, please don't call before nine, Rien is on a tight schedule." And she walked inside.

Darien looked at the card Serena had given him. Shock traced his face as he read her business card. 'Serena Thompson-Shields ABC News journalist.' She had taken his last name with hers.

He was still angry with her for not keeping in touch and letting him be a part of Rien's life, but with her back in town he was going to be the father to Rien, that he, himself, never had the opportunity to have.

Serena walked back into the Crown and over to her table. Rien was eating with Nick, and she smiled. Even though she knew her world was quickly approaching hell in a hand basket, she couldn't help but feel glad that she hadn't broke down in front of Darien like she thought she would have. She dove into her food happily, and ate it all before Nick had finished. She jumped up and shouted. "Andy still hasn't made a meal to stop me!"

A man with blonde hair and green eyes walked over to her. "Hello Serena." He said.

Serena stared at him for a second before her memory clicked him in, and she launched herself into his arms for a hug. "Hello Andrew! Wow how you have changed! How are you?"

Andrew laughed. "I'm good, single, but good. It's nice to see you aren't dead. How have you been?"

"Good, moving back home. I got a job offer to direct my own national news show, so Rien, Nick and I moved home." She said all in one breath. "This is my best friend and roommate Nick," she said pointing to her silver haired friend still eating. "and this is my son Rien. Rien meet Andrew, you're partly named after him."

"We've met." Andy laughed. "So have you seen him yet?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Serena's eyes lit up as she realized what he met. She looked at Nick and said. "Excuse me a moment." And grabbed Andrew by the shirt and dragged him behind her. "You little bastard." She said when they were outside alone. "You called him didn't you."

"I did." He said. "You never made us promise not to tell him you were in town."

"You didn't tell him about me coming back for Ray's grandfathers' funeral, or his graduation from Medical school."

"I didn't see you then, Ray told me you were there. She said that you told her not to tell him that you were there and left."

"I did no such thing! I told Ray to tell him I was in town for a week and that if he wanted to talk to me to give him my number. He never called so I left. It was that simple. Plus he never wrote back to me after all the letters I sent telling him what was going on in my life and in Rien's. What was I supposed to do, leave the life I had created to come back on my hands and knees begging him to love me enough to forget the fact that I had his bastard child and he wasn't there to be a part of it."

"You never wrote him." Andrew said with certainty.

"I did so, ask Ray, I sent the letters to her because I didn't know if he was still at the same address."

"I don't know anything about that Serena, but I do know that it took him four years to get over the fact that you left and weren't coming back. If I didn't love you as much as I do I would never talk to you again for the complete hell that you put that man through."

"And I didn't go through hell Andrew? I have had the best and worst moments of my life these last seven years without him. I didn't come back here to set his or anyone else' world out of orbit, I came here because it would better me and my sons' lives. If there is a problem with me being here, you say so now, and I will call my job and see if I can have my old job back."

"Sere, you know I don't want you to leave, you just got here, but I need to know, are you going to keep Darien away from Rien?"

Serena looked at Andrew sadly. "I can't even if I wanted to. I think Rien knows, and he only saw him for a minute. He asked why they look alike."

"You have a smart child Serena, anyone who took ten seconds to talk to him would know that. It was all I needed."

"He is very smart. He starts first grade Monday, and the school is already talking about skipping him a grade or two. I don't think I am going to allow that though. He needs to make friends his own age first, it wouldn't be fair on him to be singled out so young."

"Wow, you've really grown up Serena, I'm proud of you." Andrew said pulling her to him to give her a hug. "And might I add you have become even more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

Serena laughed. "You're supposed to say that you're like my brother." And with that they walked back inside.

Andrew hadn't made them pay for their meal since it was Serena, but they left the money that would have been paid as a tip for their waiter. Serena and Nick thought it was only fair since Serena had traumatized the young man with scarfing down all her food the way that she had. They left the Crown and drove to the house that they were renting.

As they pulled up Serena gasped. The house hadn't changed much from her childhood, but when her parents had decided to move to a different state the house sold quickly to an unknown buyer. "Nick, this is my childhood home!" Serena squealed as she jumped out of the car. I can't believe that is still looks just the way it looked ten years ago with the exception of a new coat of paint!"

"Well the land lord said that he wanted to keep it exactly how it looked because it had sentimental value to him. I guess he may have known you or something. He said that he would be by later this afternoon with the lease agreement for us to sign." And with that they entered the house which was already full with their things. "I guess the movers were already here." He added.

"I guess so. I see that they already unpacked our stuff as well. Come Rien, let's go and find your room." And the three of them headed upstairs.

Rien had gotten Serena's brother's old room, which he liked right away and started fixing all of his books in the correct order that he liked them in, so Serena and Nick left him to that.

Serena opened the door that used to be her bedroom and laughed. "They put me in my own room! This is great! I always pictured my life in this house. Nick, we are _never_ moving, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" and Nick walked into his room. "I love it! Too bad your parents already christened the room Serena, all this space sure is going to be fun!" and with each person in their rooms fixing the little problems the day moved on.

Serena was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the doorbell rang. Nick was upstairs with Rien setting up a hanging device so he could set up his toy trains, so Serena did the only thing she could think of that would require her to leave the stove unattended. "Come in!" she called. Before the visitor had a chance to say anything as they walked in the door she added. "I'm in the kitchen!" and with that the person made their way to her.

Serena looked up as the person walked though the doorway. "Hello! You must be… Darien?" she said shocked! "You're my land lord?!"

"Serena, wow you learned how to cook. Is it edible?"

"You were always a jerk Darien. No wonder I never cooked for you." She said smartly. If you are here to see Nick he's upstairs with Rien setting up his toy trains."

"Actually, I just need you at the moment." He said seriously. "Nick already signed the rental agreement, I just need your signature."

"Oh well, in that case do you mind waiting for a few minutes, I really can't leave the area at the moment."

"Scared you'll burn the food?" he asked.

"Never, just this part required me complete attention which you are taking away at the moment so go an sit down and once I get this into the oven to bake I'll come sign your papers." She said moving him from the kitchen.

It took about five minutes for her to finish browning the hamburger meat and adding the sauce. The noodles were done, and she was putting the rigatoni all together with the two different cheeses when she heard Nick running down the stairs with Rein at his toes screaming. "I can't believe you broke it! Mommy is going to kill you. That was my daddies!"

"Be quiet, and she'll never know! You shouldn't have taken it from her room anyway!"

Serena threw the rigatoni into the oven and exited out of the kitchen quickly. "Rien what did you take from my room?" she asked.

Rien stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his mother's voice. "I'm sorry mommy, but you know how much I love your glass rose." He said with tears in his eyes. "Uncle Nick saw it and went to grab it and he snapped the stem off of it."

"Serena, I'm sorry." Nick said walking up to her and hugging her. "I'll take it to a repair shop in the morning and get it fixed." He promised as he saw a single tear leave her eye. "I know how much you love that rose." He added for effect.

"That's fine. Our landlord is here waiting for me. He's in the living room right now." She added.

Rien ran in there and over to 'Dare'. "Hello! I didn't think I would see you again." He said extending his small hand to him. "I'm Darien, but mommy calls me Rien for short. Is Dare short for something?" he asked.

"Yes it is." Dare said with a genuine smile. "But we will save that conversation for another time." He added.

"Have you known my mommy a long time?"

"About twelve years now." He answered. "Are you starting school Monday?"

"Yes sir. I'm in first grade. Mommy said I might get promoted to the third grade because she says I'm really smart."

"What do you like to do?" he asked Rien.

"Rien's eyes lit up at the question. "I love math, and reading, science is interesting too! Mommy got me a book about how stars and planets were made, and I am almost done reading that if you would like to read it."

"I would love too." He answered honestly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? Mommy is making my favorite thing in the whole wide world, rigatoni! Oh say you'll stay for dinner." Rien exclaimed.

"Don't you think you should ask your mother before you just invite me?" Dare asked.

"Mommy! Can Mr. Dare stay for dinner? Please?" he said sweetly.

Serena looked at the two of them hitting it off and felt guilty. "If Dare doesn't have any plans and says yes, I don't see why not." She answered.

"So will you stay?" Rien basically begged.

Dare laughed. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you." He said then looked at Serena.

"Rien, you need to set the table then." She said and handed Darien the lease agreement that she signed when she noticed that he had left it on the table. "Excuse me for a moment." She added after Darien took the papers, and she quickly walked out the front door.

Nick looked at Darien then. "You know something 'Dare'?" he said grabbing his friends' attention from the door. "I should have put to and to together and realized that you were Rien's father." And Nick walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to help Rien set the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Her Saving Grace

Chapter Six:

Serena stayed outside for a few minutes thinking of what it meant to have Darien in the house and staying for dinner. She knew that Rien really liked him, and even though she was glad of that she couldn't help but wonder if her nerves could take it. She absently ran her fingers through her hair and sighed again. There was no use standing here doing nothing while the man she loved was in her house with their son, so she raised her head, lifted her shoulders and walked into her house with her head held high. She wasn't about to let Darien Shields know that he still had an effect on her.

Dinner went by with Rien sprouting question after question at Darien about what his mother was like. "Was she as pretty then as she is now?" he asked him.

"Darien looked at Rien and smiled. Do you want to see a picture of her from years ago?" he asked him pulling out his wallet and opening it to remove a picture of them together years ago. Darien handed it to him and smiled. "You may keep that if you wish."

Rien laughed happily. "Mommy you were so pretty!"

Dinner continued this way until Serena left the table to draw her son his bath. "Rien, time for your bath!" she called down the stairs. Rien raced up to the bathroom and jumped into the tub after he undressed. "Call for me when you are ready to get out, and don't forget to wash your face." She said as she left the bathroom, but left the door open a little.

She calmly walked into her room and opened her closet. She closed the door again and walked to her vanity. She took her hair down and brushed it out. She needed to get a trim, she realized with a sigh. She was about to put it up in a messy bun when Nick called for her to come downstairs.

She left her hair down as she came down the stairs and into the living room. "What is it?" she asked.

"I just wanted to show Darien here that you always come when I call." He laughed.

"You cheeky little bastard." She said softly laughing. "I only came down here because I thought you needed me."

Nick looked at her hair. "Serena, is it just me or is your hair longer?" he asked noticing that it was down to the middle of her claves.

"Yeah, I need a trim. I'll go tomorrow to the hair salon. Is that all you needed me for, because you know that I don't like to leave Rien upstairs alone."

"Yeah that's all." Nick said and Serena sighed and mumbled something about men being idiots as she went back upstairs.

Rien was done his bath shortly after she came back up so she got him out of the tub and dressed. "Go and say goodnight to Uncle Nick and Mr. Dare, Rien and then bed." She said as her son ran from his room and down the stairs.

As Serena followed him down she heard him say goodnight to Uncle Nick and walked in on him giving him a hug. Rien then went and gave Darien a hug as well, what surprised Serena was that Darien hugged him back. "Mommy, are you going to tell me a bedtime story tonight?" he asked.

"Which one do you want to hear?" she asked lifting him up and beginning to carry him up the stairs.

"My favorite one." Rien said happily. "How you and Daddy met."

"Okay sweetie." And Serena laid him down in bed and tucked him in.

"You know Darien, if you wanted to go and listen at the top of the stairs I won't tell Serena. It is a rather magical tale." He laughed. "It happens to be a wonderful story that I always sneak up to listen to." And with that the two of them quietly climbed up the stairs.

Serena kissed Rien on his forehead and then began. "Well, where should I start. Mommy met Daddy many years ago in front of the Crown Arcade while I was walking home with yet another bad test grade to show grandma. I was so ashamed that I had failed yet another test that I crumbled it up and flung it over my head. I didn't realize that I had actually hit someone until I heard him say, a 30? We became rivals that day. Mommy hated the way that he constantly picked on me calling me meatball head and saying mean and hurtful things to me, then one day we realized that the reason we said such hurtful things to one another was because we actually wanted the others' attention. Mommy fell in love with Daddy, and Daddy fell in love too, but he took awhile to admit it. He didn't want to fall in love with someone that could bring sunshine into his dark and cloudy world."

"Why was Daddy's world dark and cloudy?" Rien asked like always.

"Daddy had a bad childhood, and he was worried that if he ever gave his heart away that they would leave him, and it scared him to realize that just one person could brighten his day so much that it could chase away all the darkness in his life."

"But Mommy, you did leave him." Rien said softly.

"I know I did baby, and I did it for him. I know that it's been hard not having Daddy here, but I know that he loves you, and I am sure that he thinks of you often. It's just mommy and daddy were on different roads back then and mommy leaving was the only way. It wasn't that mommy didn't love daddy, because believe me I did, I still do, but mommy had no other choice at the time. Do you understand?"

"Yes mommy. You love daddy, and you wanted to make him happy so you left him."

"You are too smart!" she laughed as she kissed him. "Now, time for bed." She said standing up.

"But you didn't finish the story." Rien complained.

"We'll save it for tomorrow night. Mommy needs you to go to sleep like the little angel that you are."

"Promise to finish the story tomorrow?" Rien asked.

"Yes, I promise." She said.

"Mommy?" he asked again.

"Yes Rien?"

"What do you think of Mr. Dare?"

"What do you think of him?" she asked back.

"I like him. He's nice, and funny, and he's interesting. I wish he was my daddy."

Serena looked at him and sighed as she sat down on his bed leaning over him. "Rien, I am going to say this to you only because I know that your mind is already plotting out him becoming your daddy, but please listen to me. Mr. Dare has a girlfriend, and he is happy with her. So please don't try playing matchmaker. Now go to sleep. I will see you in the morning." And Serena walked out of his room and as she closed the door she said softly. "I love you Darien. Sweet dreams."

"Love you too mommy." He said. Serena didn't hear the two men that were sitting on the stairs go back down to the living room.

Serena went down the stairs and into the living room and plopped down on the sofa. "God that boy is going to be the death of me." She sighed as Nick left the room and came back a few minutes later is two beers and a glass of juice. He handed Darien one of the beers and Serena the juice. "So," Nick said laughing at Serena and Darien. "How long do you think that it is going to take Rien to realize that you are his father."

Serena grabbed his beer and went to take a swig. Nick took it before she had the chance to drink any of it. "No way Serena. I don't care how bad your day has been I am not letting you drink alcohol with you still taking your meds."

"Well," she said grabbing the bottle back and jumping from her spot on the sofa. "It's a damn good thing I haven't taken my Pills for the last three days." And Serena tilted the bottle up and chugged the beer down in less than a minute. "Now, Darien, you said you wanted to talk, and my liver can't handle me being drunk for this so how about we just go and get this yell fest over with." And with that she walked out the door with Darien following behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Her Saving Grace

AN: Wow two chapters in one day, maybe if I get a lot of reviews in the next hour I'll put another chapter out tonight! I hope you enjoy chapter seven! Next Chapter Serena is going to have her chance to see Ray. dun dun dah!

Chapter Seven:

Darien trailed behind Serena as she walked to her destination. Now that he finally had her alone he was completely unsure of what he actually wanted to say to her. He knew that he wanted to be a part of Rien's life, that much he made known, and she hadn't stopped him though she could have. She even allowed him to stay for dinner, which he had to admit was actually pretty damn good.

Serena had changed a lot, but yet she was still the same when Rien wasn't around. He wasn't paying attention because of his thoughts so he didn't realize when Serena stopped. He walked right into her back and they almost fell had Serena not pushed her back into him to steady them. He took in his surroundings with a sigh. She had brought them to the park, to their bench. She sighed. "Alright Darien. Let's sit down and talk." She said softly as she took her seat on the bench.

Darien looked at her. "Why did you keep Rien from me Serena?"

"I did what I thought was best for him. He hasn't had it easy Darien. I have had to fight for everything that I have gotten in order to give him the life that he deserves, and I was not about to allow someone to take that away from me just because they were mad that I took my child away."

"Our." Darien corrected. "And I had a right to know him from the beginning! You kept him from me on some twisted notion that I never wanted children, but you didn't even discuss your cracked out plan with me? I had a right to be there for his birth Serena, his first steps, first word. I missed out on all of that because you didn't trust me enough to let me in. You just skip town one morning before I even wake up leaving me a note that says 'sorry Dare, I'm having your baby and you can't have anything to do with it. Oh and don't try to find me no one knows where I am.' What kind of bullshit is that?!"

"It wasn't bullshit!" Serena said loudly standing up to stand toe to toe with him. I did what I thought was best. If you had wanted to be a part of Rien's life you would have. Don't blame me for your being a coward. I did nothing wrong!" she nearly shouted!

"Nothing wrong?! You did nothing wrong?! Are you blind or just plain stupid Serena! Leaving with my child was wrong! Having some man that wasn't his father live with you was wrong. Not giving me the only thing I ever wanted in life was wrong!" He hollered at her staring into her eyes. "I wanted a family. I wanted to be a father, and I wanted you as my wife, but you couldn't give me that, you had to play your hand at being a coward and run. I can never forgive you for that."

"You act as though you never got a letter from me, when I wrote you all the time."

"You never wrote." He spat. "I would have found you."

"Oh please like you found me before today. You didn't even realize I was a Ray's grandfather's funeral, or you and Andrew's college graduation! How would you have been able to find me. The one person that had my home address these last seven years never told you where I was, and for that I am both grateful and hurt. But I refuse to live in the past. My son is my number one priority, and it is always going to stay that way. Now I do not have a problem with you being around, and I don't even have a problem with you spending time with him, but if you are doing this solely for the mere pleasure of seeing me squirm you are sadly mistaken. The problems you and I have are not to be brought up in front of Rien, they are bad enough for you and I, a six year old does not need to be involved. As far as you calling him son in the future, I don't have a problem with that, but you better not force him into calling you dad before he is ready. Rien is a complicated boy with may fears, and you don't need to put yourself into his life if you are just going to take yourself out of it later. I will not tolerate it!"

"Who do you think you are?" he stated softly grabbing onto her shoulders. "I may not have been around for these last six years thanks to you, but you remember one damn thing. That is MY son, and I am HIS father. I am not going to miss one more first in his life. You understand me Serena. And you will tell him that I am his father, and stop lying to him about how you loved me so much, because your lies are something that I just cannot take anymore! If you had loved me like you say you would have tried to get a hold of me in some way. Now this conversation is finished!" and Darien began to walk away.

Serena saw him walking away but couldn't stop herself from running after him and grabbing his arm to swing her to him. "You slimy, pigheaded, egotistical bastard. I loved you then and I sure as hell love you now!" and she did something then that she had wanted to do for seven years. She grabbed a hold of the back of his neck, pulled him down to her and kissed him with all of her raw pent up love and rage.


	8. Chapter 8

Her Saving Grace

AN: Oh the fun of being a writer. I just wanted to address someone's review quickly before I started this chapter. Milly125 wrote: "I've just started reading this story and well its pretty cliché and kind of off, grammatically speaking. It's also very absurd and in some parts it doesn't really make sense." I am rather proud of this review, because nothing makes me try harder when someone says my story doesn't make sense. I just wanted to return the favor and let this person know that I do understand that I have a few grammatical mistakes, and I am not perfect. I just found a beta, and I am getting her help with my How to Win Your Husband Back story, but thank you for pointing out my flaws, I will try to do better at catching them myself. Also, I understand that you may find that this story may not make sense, but it was written that way for a reason. I enjoy making people wonder what is going to happen and I do not like to be one of those people where you already know before the next chapter arrives. That is just my writing style, and if you cannot understand that then that is fine. I just wanted to thank you for your review and let you know that I am going to try to do better. Also thank you for speaking up and saying that parts don't really make sense, because if you think this way, then so do others that have read this as well. I hope that this chapter is better for you and you enjoy it. I hope you and everyone else has a wonderful day.

To Mibz: Thanks for enjoying the story so much, I hope I don't disappoint you. Your review brought a smile to my face and made me type faster to get this out to you! Enjoy!

Chapter Eight:

The kiss Serena had planted on him had been a good one, even if it was a low blow. Darien quickly pushed Serena away. "What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed with both shock and anger in his voice.

"That," Serena said quite calmly. "Was a kiss goodbye." And Serena walked away and back home.

Serena awoke the next morning in a horrible mood. She knew that the day would only get worse too. Nick was taking Rien around the city today so she could get her hair cut and take care of all of her running around, which meant that she had the whole house to herself.

She went down stairs and noticed when she had entered the kitchen that Nick had put the coffee in the craft and left her a note.

Serena,

Don't worry about dinner, Rien and I am going to pick something up. I just wanted to tell you to relax today and enjoy yourself. Don't forget that tomorrow is your doctor's appointment at the hospital after you bring Rien to school, and also, well we'll talk tonight. I'll call you later! Love you!

Nick

Serena pulled a coffee cup from the cabinet and put to spoonfuls of sugar into the bottom of the cup and then poured her coffee. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Looking around her childhood home she began to remember everything that had happen here. The drag out fight between her and her parents over moving and Serena moving in with Darien, Sammy's accident, the memories haunted her more now then she realized.

She hadn't even thought of Sammy since his death, and now it was like it just happened again in her mind. She realized that she had to get out of the house and get some air. She quickly took a shower and dressed in a pair of holey jeans and a white tank top and sneakers. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and left the house.

As she was walking down to the salon, she accidently ran into someone. "Oh! Excuse me I am so sorry!" she exclaimed righting herself.

"Why don't you watch where you're… going, Serena?" the female voice said.

Serena looked up. "Ray?" she said.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Ray exclaimed.

"I got a promotion with my job. I just moved back yesterday."

Ray sighed openly agitated. "Does he know you're back?" she asked clearly upset.

"Does who know I'm back." She asked playing dumb.

"You know damn well who I am talking about!"

"Oh you mean Darien! Yes he had dinner with me and Rien last night at the house I am renting from him." She said. "You know it's funny. I asked him about all the letters that I sent him, and he said that he never received any letters from me, and called me a liar. Now Ray, I know for a fact that I sent you the letters to give to him, and I am just wondering, did they mysteriously disappear or something?"

"Serena I did as you asked. I didn't tell him where you were and I never gave him a way to contact you. If you were second guessing your decision you should have never left. He's happy now with me, and I am not going to let you ruin that. Darien is mine and I am not going to give him up."

"You were supposed to be my friend Ray." She said loudly. "I thought that you would help me, but I was wrong. You just didn't want Rien to have a father did you?!"

"Serena! Listen to yourself. Life does not revolve around you! God why are you always so selfish! Darien is happy with me, and not you and you can't stand it! He loves me, and I love him. We are getting married in two months and I will be damned before I allow you to ruin my happiness! Now take a word of advice. Stay away from Darien, and stay away from me!"

"What about his son Ray. Darien wants to be a part of his life. Are you going to take him away from that?"

"Once I get pregnant, he won't have to worry about that bastard child of yours, he'll have-"

Serena punched her straight in her face before she even had a chance to finish that sentence. "Don't you EVER call my son a bastard again! Who the fuck do you think you are?! I don't give a damn what you call me, but don't call my child anything." She punched her again for good measure. "And just so you know, I already knew about you and Darien, and I respected it! I don't want to ruin your relationship, and I sure as hell didn't come out here just to have to deal with some crazy psycho bitch with a repentancy issue. Now excuse me, I have a hair appointment to get to." And Serena walked away from Ray with a little spring in her step.


	9. Chapter 9

Her Saving Grace

AN: Thank you all that reviewed! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story! Who honestly would have thought that Ray would get punched the heck out? I hope none of you expected that to happen I was so hoping that it would be a surprise. Okay Mibz asked about how often I update. Well to answer that you need to understand that I am a full, college student, single mother, and full time employee, and I'M ONLY 23! God I do too much. I try to update as often as I can, but with work and everything that is hard. That's why there hasn't been a chapter until so late tonight. I have the whole story planned out in an outline, just not what the characters are going to do, so when I start typing the chapter the characters sort of invade my mind and I don't even know what it is that I am writing until I go back and read it. I will continue to update as much as possible, and I hope to keep all of your attention on this story. And just so everyone knows, this isn't going to be the only time Serena and Ray have a run in. And all questions that were asked in the reviews will be answered in future chapters. For instance this chapter is going to answer a lot about Serena, and her secret illness! Enjoy!

Chapter Nine:

Sunday came and went with little more than the excitement of Rien's first day of school. Serena had laid his school clothes out prior to him going to bed and promised to bring him in the morning. Uncle Nick was going to be picking him up because she had a prior commitment that she had to be at.

Serena awoke early Monday morning to insure that Rien's favorite breakfast was ready and waiting for him on the table when he awoke, and sure enough the moment that the plate was put in front of his seat, Rien was running down the stairs already dressed and ready to go. He sat down and quickly ate his blueberry waffles then smiled at his mother. "Thanks mom! Those were great! We got to go though, I want to get to school early and meet my teachers!"

Serena laughed. "Okay, let mommy go and grab her purse. Don't forget that Uncle Nick is picking you up from school today. Mommy had an appointment, and I can't miss it."

"Yes mommy." And Rien ran out to the car and got into the back seat.

After Rien was dropped off at school, Serena had about two hours to kill before going to the hospital, so she decided to stop by the Crown and see Andrew. She walked in half expecting to see Darien sitting at the counter drinking his normal coffee, and was just a little saddened to notice that he wasn't there, but Andrew was. "Hello Serena! It's nice to see you." He said pouring a cup of coffee for her.

"Thanks Andrew, it's nice to be seen. How are you?"

"Good. I passed Ray yesterday. What did she do to piss you off?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quickly laughing.

"Serena, she told Darien that you cussed her out for being in a relationship with him and then attacked her!"

"And Darien believed that?" Serena laughed. "Oh my god! That man must have gotten really dumb without me here to keep him on his toes."

"What Happened Serena?" Andrew asked.

"She told me to stay away from Darien, and to keep my bastard son away from him as well." She said casually. "So I punched her and then punched her again for good measure. No one talks about my son that way, I don't give a damn who you are."

Andrew whistled. "She left that out, no wonder Darien is pissed as fuck at you. He thinks you're just trying to cause trouble."

"Andrew, I am too sick to just go around causing trouble, you know that."

Andrew's face shot up to meet Serena's. "I thought that you said you were in remission?"

"Yeah well, it came back a year ago, and I am almost done treatment, but I have to go today and meet my new doctor. I don't even know who it is, but supposedly they are the best, and if they can't fix me then no one can. Which means, I'm going to have to give rights to Darien over Rien. I can't risk him losing his mother, when he can have his father."

"It won't come to that Serena. We have the best Cancer doctor in the country here, and I am sure that they will save you."

"Who is it?" Serena asked.

"Well I should have said the top two. One is Ami, and the other only handles the really unordinary cases."

"So I'll be dealing with Ami then. Well won't she be surprised 'Hi Ami, how are you, oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I have cancer and have had it since the year after I had Rien?' That will go over so well. Can't you just see it now, and you know how word travels here, Darien is going to find out and then I am going to be watched like a hawk! Thank god the only ones that have known about my illness were you and Nick."

"Yeah, and it broke my heart when you told me. God that day when I got your letter I was so heartbroken, Darien thought that someone died. I took three days out of work, and went to each friend of yours just to get your address so I could see you. No one helped me. Mina said to see Ami, Ami said to go to Lita, and then Lita said that Ray would be the girl to talk to. Ray said that she didn't know where you were and that she didn't really care if you were dead or alive anymore. Personally I think she was just waiting for the moment you left so she could sink her gold digging hands on Darien. I couldn't believe that for years she claimed to be your best friend."

"Yeah well, she was the one that knew where I was. I told her to tell you, I even tried to get her to give my letters to Darien, but she didn't. She'll reap what she sows though so I am not that worried about it, I just hope that Darien figures her out before it's too late." Serena looked at the time. "Oh! I have to go, I am going to be late to my appointment!" and with that Serena left the crown after giving Andrew a hug, and left for the hospital.

Darien had been sitting at his desk going over his appointments for the day when Ami came strolling into his office with a few files. "Hey Darien, got a minute?" she asked.

"Sure what's going on?" he asked.

"I have a new patient, and I need to ask you a question. Do you know if you have any relatives, other than the child with Serena?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I have a new patient, and her last name is the same as yours. I forgot that I have a conference today and I can't meet with her. Will you please take this one for me?"

"What's wrong with her?"

Ami sighed. "I just got her file about twenty minutes ago. Her name is Serenity Shields, twenty-six years old, had breast cancer six years ago, went into remission three years ago, and then came back a year and a half ago. She needs her chemotherapy treatment, and another bio to a new lump found in her left breast."

Darien sighed. "Sure Ami, I'll see her this morning. Get going to your meeting."

"Thanks Darien, I own you big." And Ami handed him her file. "Oh, and I also noticed that she had a six year old son, so she needs a recovery."

Darien sat up as she walked out of his office. The information he had just received reminded him so much of Serena, but there was no way. He would have known if Serena was sick. '_I'm sick, I'm getting better though. I was hospitalized for a few days and it freaked him out. No way Serena. I don't care how bad your day has been I am not letting you drink alcohol with you still taking your meds.'_

"Oh my god…" Darien said out loud. "It can't be…" he looked up at the clock and sighed. If Serena had cancer and didn't tell him they were going to have some choice words.

Just then his office phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Mr. Shields, Miss. Anderson informed me that you were handling her clients today, Miss. Shields is here for her appointment."

"Please escort her to my office." And with that Darien hung up. About five minutes later his head nurse walked in and asked if he was ready for her.

"Please send her in." he said never looking up as he studied her chart. When the woman walked in he heard her gasp. "Ma'am, I think I have the wrong room, Darien Shields is head of Pediatrics."

"No, you are in the right room Miss. Shields." Darien said looking up at her. To anyone else he would appear to look as though he wasn't fazed at all, but he knew Serena knew he was livid. "Please have a seat, Mrs. Winterbourne, you are free to go. Thank you."

"Yes sir." And Mrs. Winterbourne walked out of his office and closed the door.

"So _Miss. Shields,_ I haven't gone through your _whole_ file as of yet, so why don't you give me a brief history of your cancer."

"Darien, isn't there someone else that can help me?" she nearly cried. "No offence, but you knowing me personally, and not liking me doesn't make me feel all that comfortable."

"I'm sorry, but Miss. Anderson had to leave for a conference, so I'm the only one capable of giving you're your therapy."

"Capable my left breast." Serena muttered.

"Miss. Shields, you realize how serious this is don't you?" he asked her still not looking at her.

"No _Darien_, I don't. And will you stop already. I don't want you as my doctor."

"I'm not your doctor Miss. Shields. I am just helping out a co worker today, that's all. Now," he stated calmly. "May I please have a brief history of your cancer."

"I developed breast cancer six months after Rien was born. I did Chemotherapy for three years on and off. I went into remission. I was hospitalized a year and a half ago, and found out that I had cancer in my other breast. I put off treatment for several months, and then on the urging of my son and roommate, went and got treatment." She paused and looked at him, but he still hadn't looked up. "I have been doing treatments constantly until the move. I also think that there is a possibility that this cancer has spread into the other breast."

Finally Darien looked at her, and Serena's breath caught in her throat. Darien had actual tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

"What? That I'm possibly dying? No thank you. I may be a young single mother, but telling you would have meant that I admitted defeat, and I haven't. I'll have both my breasts removed if I have to."

"Serena, this is our son's life. No wonder he's scared to death of losing you! You are already fighting a battle with your life!"

"Darien, as my doctor, will you please just do the damn Chemo and the bio already. I have things to do."

Darien stood and walked over to her. "Stand up." He said, and she knew it was an order.

"You're not the boss of me anymore." Serena shouted. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Getup please, and follow me. I need you to change into this dressing gown, and then we are going to take a look at that cancer." He said opening the door that they were going to use, allowed her to step inside, and closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Her Saving Grace

AN: Hello All! Well Good news! I am off of work tomorrow! So you know what that means, one maybe two more chapters! Don't worry, this doesn't mean the end, we are only at the middle of this story, and I hope you are all still enjoying it. This chapter may be a bit confussiing, and for that I am sorry, but you need to remember that Serena is the type of person that just says what she feels right at that moment. I wanted her to be impulsive and strong in this story. Also thanks for all the reviews, and please keep them coming, I hope that I reach my goal of over 100 reviews before the end of this. Take care and remember, I don't own sailor moon.

Chapter Ten:

Darien had stepped out of the examination room so Serena could change. He couldn't believe that she had cancer. _His_ Serena was sick, and _dying_. He knew that he stilled loved her, but he wasn't sure if he was still _in love_ with her. Questions upon questions entered his head. Did Rien know? Who would take care of him if she were to die? Would she allow him to take care of her and Rien if needed? Each question was troubling him, and he didn't like it.

He waited about ten minutes before knocking on her door. "Come in." she called softly.

As he opened the door he saw Serena quickly wiping her tears from her face. She was still so vulnerable, and yet, he knew that though he wanted to go to her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, he couldn't. He was with Ray, though he knew that he didn't love her, he wouldn't do her the injustice of cheating on her with Serena. Ray had seen him at his absolute worst, and comforted him through it. How could he just turn her away? Serena made it clear that she didn't want him anyway. She had lied about everything so far, and she had lied straight to his face. She had never written any letters, she sure as hell didn't love him like he thought that she had, and who really was to say that she wasn't sleeping with his co-worker and friend, Nick.

"Alright Serena, I am going to take you up to x-ray for a CT scan. This will tell us where the cancer is and how bad it is, hopefully. Do you have any questions?"

"I don't want a CT scan." Serena said firmly. "I know I have cancer, and I know that I am dying, so why beat around the bush. We both know that the only reason you are even helping me is because of the oath you took when graduating medical school, so don't bother. Give me my chemo, check my breast at the new lump, do a damn biopsy, tell me that the cancer has spread, and send me on my way. There is no sense in wasting my money and your time. I am sure you have better things to do."

Darien looked at her as though she were crazy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Serena sighed. "Look Darien. I don't want a CT scan. I hate them, but I also don't want to be here all damn day either. I know that I am dying, and so does Nick. He hates it, but he understands. I have already told him that if something were to happen like I die, that you are to take Rien and Raise him. I child should never lose both parents. It's in my will. Also he get's everything. I am not afraid to die, I never have been. I know that you will take care of Rien for me, that isn't a fear of mine, but I am asking that you keep him away from Ray. Call me crazy, but I think that she would really hurt him if given the chance."

"Serena are you crazy! You are going for a CT scan right now?" Think about Rien! He needs you."

Serena laughed bitterly. "Yes, he does, but he also needs his father. Your soon to be wife has made it abundantly clear that you shouldn't have anything to do with him, and yet, here you are passing up a _golden _opportunity to finally get the son that you have always wanted. I see no downside for you."

Darien just stared at her for a long moment. Before he could even process what he was doing, he had grabbed her by her shoulders and hauled her up to her feet, and against him. His arms were around her, and he was stroking her hair. "Serena, what happened to you?" he whispered close to her ear. "How did you turn yourself into this, this _thing_? I don't even know who you are anymore."

"You never really did." She said softly. "All I ever wanted was to be free to make my own decisions, be my own person, but I was never given that chance Darien. I went from living with my parents to living with you. I lost track of what it was that I wanted. Sure you and I were happy, but on all those nights when you stayed out late studying I couldn't help but think you were with someone else, and then Ray saying that she actually saw you with Sandra at the park the day I found out that I was pregnant, what was I supposed to do, stay there with my wounded pride, and pretend that I didn't know? So I did what any rational woman of twenty would do, I ran. Ray's grandfather gave me fifty thousand dollars to move away and find an apartment, Mina gave me the numbers to a few different people that she knew in different states, Ami told me which type of doctor to look for, and Lita gave me everything I would need for the first week. Ray only had to do one job, and that was to send out the letters that were from everyone, and pass out the ones I sent. God Darien, when I realized how much of an idiot I was to have just left you like that it was too late to turn back. I had just started my job, and found a place; I couldn't have left even if I had wanted to. When you graduated Medical school and I was sitting in the back I had seen Ray and told her to give you my phone number at the hotel I was staying at so you and I could at least talk, and when I asked her about it, she said that when she told you all you did was shrug it off. Then I sent you at least a letter a week telling you everything from what Rien did to how I felt, and you just never wrote back. So I don't really realize that I'm dying anymore, because I have already died. I'm enjoying what little time I may or may not have left with our son in hope that if something truly were to happen he would know that I loved him no matter what."

Darien just held her for a long moment, replaying every word she had just said. Ray knew where she had been the whole time, and lied straight to his face. Serena was never a good liar, that he knew, and he silently kicked himself for not wanting to remember that because of his anger. Serena had never lied to him, she didn't tell him everything, but she never lied. "Serena, please, for me, and for Rien, get the CT scan."

Serena looked up into his eyes and sighed. "Fine, but I am warning you that if it has spread through my entire body I just want to be comfortable, okay?"

"Okay." And with that said Darien took her hand and walked her to radiology.

He couldn't believe what he was looking at. How could they have missed something like this? Sure her symptoms would be something like cancer, but this?! It was unbelievable. Darien stared at the CT scan in both horror and relief. Serena didn't have cancer, but she did have something far worse if they couldn't find what they needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Her Saving Grace

AN: Here is chapter Eleven I hope you all enjoy it. I understand that it is a little short, but I needed to leave it this way, and you will understand when I get the next chapter.

Chapter Eleven:

Serena was sitting back in the examination room waiting for Darien to tell her about the cancer. She knew it had to be bad since he wasn't back yet, and it had been nearly two hours since the scan was done. Sitting on pins and needles were bad enough, she didn't need to hear that she had a week to live if that was what he was trying to figure out.

Just then Darien walked into the room, and Serena noticed that he looked as though he were defeated. He walked slowly towards the chair and sat down still not looking at her. He was silent, and still refused to look at her. She couldn't take it anymore. "Could you at least look at me when you tell me that I am going to die?" she nearly screamed at him.

Still not looking at her he sighed. "You don't have cancer, Serena."

"What do you mean I don't have cancer? I was told it was cancer."

"Do you drink a lot?" he asked her.

"No, the other night when I drank Nick's beer it was the first one I had drunk in at least six months. You know I never really cared for the stuff."

"Serena, we need to do a biopsy of your liver as soon as possible."

"My liver? Why?" she said not grasping the point.

Darien looked at her then. "I believe that you have cirrhosis of the liver, and since you aren't much of a drinker it has to be the non alcoholic form. This means that if it is this disease, that you are going to need a transplant. You are going to have to do dialysis at least twice a week, and we are going to have to put you on medication until a donor can be found. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Yeah, I'm dead as a doornail because we _all_ know how hard it is to get the organ that you need, because of matching and everything else. So I think we should just go and see a lawyer so that they can draw up custody papers so that you can have Rien when I pass."

Darien was shocked to say the least that Serena was acting this way, and though he understood it, it still did nothing to brighten his mood. "Be serious Serena." He said angrily.

Serena laughed. "Dialysis will keep me going for a while, right?" Darien nodded. "Well I guess we just better hope then."

Serena slowly walked to the crown feeling like a defeated person. She had called Nick, and told him that she wasn't going to be home till late, and to put Rien to bed. She needed time to think, and she needed time to understand. As she entered the Crown she noticed Andrew talking to a blue haired young woman that had her back to her. She smiled. The lady was in a while coat which meant that she was a doctor.

Just then Andrew noticed Serena standing at the doorway looking as though she were somewhere else. He couldn't remember a time other than when she decided to leave Darien that she looked so dead to life. "Serena!" he exclaimed happily.

The girl that was talking to him turned and looked at what had gotten his attention. "Serena?" she said also surprised. Serena just looked at them with tears coming to her eyes.

"Hello Andrew, Ami. It's wonderful to see you all again."

Andrew jumped over the counter and ran to Serena embracing her in his arms. "Serena what happened. Is it worse than we thought?"

"Yes, much worse." She said as she began to cry. Andrew held her close to him stroking her hair. "I have to have a liver transplant." She whispered softly crying harder than before.

Andrew felt his world crumble. "Who found it?" Andrew asked beginning to cry as well.

"Darien did. Doctor Anderson couldn't make my appointment, so he took it."

Just then the doors to the crown opened and two more people walked in. "Serena?" they said surprised.

Serena turned to them, and grasped Andrew in a death grip. "Mina? Lita?" and then she turned to the blue haired girl. "Ami?" Serena fainted the moment that she saw them.


	12. Chapter 12

Her Saving Grace

AN: Here is chapter Twelve, and let me tell you a lot happens in this one in a short time. Out of all my chapters so far, this one is my favorite. I want to take the chance to take all my readers, and let you know that I am off of work Wednesday and Thursday, so please expect at least one chapter for each day. Mibz, I hope you enjoy this Chapter, and Lovelyl I know you will enjoy it too. Oh, and I also have to say that thankfully I still don't own Sailormoon, and at the moment I still don't want to so Darien, Serena, you two are still safe... For now. On with the chapter!

Chapter Twelve:

Her head was killing her. She couldn't for the life of her remember a time since leaving home that she felt as though she had drank the worlds' largest whiskey sour and woke with the worst hang over. Serena groaned. "Hey she's coming through." She heard someone say.

"Serena, can you open your eyes for me please." Someone said, and Serena slowly opened her eyes.

There stood, Ami, Mina, Lita, and Andrew huddled around her as if she were some passed out football player in some stupid football movie. "Hello." She said softly.

Lita extended her a hand and helped her up. The moment that she was standing Lita wrapped her in a hug and cried. "I am so happy to see you! Andrew told us you were back in town, but we never saw you."

"I just got into town three days ago Lita, I haven't even finished unpacking. Plus, Nick's two brothers are coming to stay down here tomorrow, and of course, they have to stay with us. It's been busy."

"Too busy. Children can be such a hassle." Mina said laughing.

"Rien isn't a hassle, it's the men."

"That's what I meant when I said children." She laughed.

"So, what's going on Serena? I mean, I don't want to be mean, but you were gone for seven years, and only wrote for the first three." Ami said with hurt in her voice.

"I stopped writing when you guys stopped writing. I figured that you all didn't want to talk to me anymore, or at least became so busy with your own lives that I wasn't a top priority any longer, but I still wrote to all of you for another two years before I finally gave up."

Ami looked at Serena with a different understanding on her face. "Serena, were you supposed to see a Doctor Anderson today?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I was supposed to see you today, but you traded me off to Darien, and I guess it was a good thing since he found out that I am going to die."

The girls gasped. "What do you mean you are going to die?" Mina said sounding as though she were about to cry.

"I need a liver transplant, and the odds of me getting one are slim to none." Serena sighed. "So I am just going to spend as much time with Rien as I can before the time comes that I have to give him to Darien, mind you if Ray allows Darien to have him. I didn't even know that they were getting married until Ray told me the other day before I punched a bitch out." She said.

Lita looked at her. "You punched Ray?" she laughed. "I am so glad that someone did. She has been such a materialistic bitch since you left, and you know she had her paws into Darien the day after you left."

"I figured as much." Serena sighed. "She didn't give him any of the letters that I wrote him and he doesn't believe that I tried to contact him. I swear that bitch is going to pay for what she has done, even if I am not the one that does it."

Just then the doors to the crown opened and Ray walked in. "Hello Andrew, has Darien arrived yet?"

"Well," Serena said singing. "Look who decided to crash the party and piss me off again. Your face looks like you got the shit kicked out of you; don't you even know how to use cover up?"

The other three girls laughed, but Andrew was downright mad. "Ray, where are the letters that Serena wrote to us?"

"What letters? I told you she never sent letters."

"Yeah, and I'm the fucking queen of Sheba." Serena stated. "Look Ray, I don't care that you are with Darien. If you make him happy, and he believes your lies then fine, whatever," Just then another walked into the arcade, but no one heard the person enter. "But you and I need to get a few things straight. As I have already told you Darien is Rien's father, and he wants a part to do with his life, and I am not going to stop it, but if you think that you can trick Darien into having sex with your ugly ass and get pregnant with his child so that he forgets about his son you have another thing coming. Darien is a very smart man, and he is going to realize just what type of bitch you are, and I hope that I live long enough to see it."

"You're just jealous of the fact that he loves me and not you."

Serena looked Ray dead in her face and smiled. "Yeah he loves you so much that he held me in the hospital, told you he was busy because he ran into me on my first day here, and once he finds out about the damn letters that you never gave him or the rest of the girls, do you really think that he is going to want to just stick around and marry you? I don't think so. You know I don't even believe that the two of you are engaged to be married. Oh! And one more thing, if I even hear that you bad mouthed my son again, with or without me there, I swear to god I will beat you worse then you got the other day. Do you hear me?"

"You got lucky and caught me off guard, it won't happen again, and as for your son. You weren't married to Darien, so your son is a good for nothing bastard, just like you."

Serena went to leap on her when she felt strong arms pull her back and hold her. "Let me the fuck go!" she screamed kicking her legs out to get free.

"If you aren't going to hit her then I am." Said Lita, and she went flying at Ray, but before she had the chance to hit her someone grabbed her as well.

Mina didn't say anything as she went to walk by Ray, but before anyone could do anything, Ami was standing in front of Ray with her disease book and whacking her in the back of the head with it. "Don't you ever talk about my nephew that way again!" she yelled. "You don't even know that boy, and you judge him. I should have left you where you stood all those years ago. Whatever little bit of a friendship we still had is now terminated, and I do not want to speak to you again. You are dead to me." And with that Ami walked out of the arcade.

Serena was still trying to get free when Ami had done this, and it was the last thing that she had expected. Serena stopped fighting the person that held her, and relaxed. They let her go and she walked up to Ray. "Do you see what your greed has done to your friends? How can one man be worth all of this?" Serena asked softly looking her straight in the eyes. "I understand that you love him, Ray, but don't you think that you are trying too hard to keep him?"

Ray stood up and stood toe to toe with Serena. "This is your entire fault! You turned them against me! I did nothing wrong! You polluted their minds into believing that I was a monster, and now you cost me my only friend left from childhood." Just then another person entered the Crown, but no one paid them any attention. Everyone was too busy waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"You did this yourself. You turned yourself into this; I had nothing to do with it. If you want to blame people, go look in the mirror first and start there. I know leaving was wrong, and I regret it, but one thing I learned is I cannot change something I have done, I can only try and fix my mistake. And right now the only mistake that I have is ruining the chance for my son to have a father, which he is entitled to. But, you are also dead to me as well Ray, you broke the one thing I asked of you, and that was to distribute the letters I sent, and because of _your _you couldn't do it, so as of this moment foreword, you and I are not friends, you and I do not know each other, and I will never speak your name again." And with that Serena turned to see Darien standing at the door. She looked to where she was last standing and saw Nick; she instantly scanned the arcade for Rien and saw that he was playing the crane game with headphones on. Serena ran to Nick and hugged him for all that he was worth.

"Shh, I knew you would be here. I'm sorry I brought Rien, but he was worried. I can't tell that boy no." Nick said caressing her face when she lifted it. He then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Serena let go of Nick and walked over to the two men that were with Nick and hugged them. "Hello Zach, aren't you both a little early?" and then she hugged the other. "Hi Michael. Always a pleasure." She said.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Michael asked.

"Yes I mend, and it is none of your concern." With that Serena walked over to Rien and took off his head phones. "Rien, sweetheart. Can mommy have a hug?" she asked.

Rien turned and hugged her. "Mommy! How was your appointment?" he asked.

"It was good. Mr. Dare was my doctor today, and he gave me a check up and said that I was still sick, but okay."

"Does that mean that you aren't going to have to go into the hospital again?"

"No sweetie, but if I do have to go into the hospital, you know it will be because they are able to fix what's wrong with me. Now Rien, we need to talk about something." She said forgetting where she was. "You know how you asked me about Mr. Dare the other day and how the two of you look identical?"

"Yes mommy I do."

"Mr. Dare is a very important person, and up until the other day didn't even know what you looked like. He seems to like you very much." Serena sighed. "What I am trying to say is-."

Rien looked at his mother with a soft smile. "Mommy, you don't have to tell me, I already know that he is my daddy." Rien said softly. "Uncle Nick told me yesterday while were out."

"Oh well then thank you Uncle Nick!" she said laughing and crying at the same time. "Well you know what how about we have a great big chocolate shake and a burger." She laughed.

"I'll buy." Darien said standing next to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Her Saving Grace

AN: Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter! A special thanks to lovelyl for helping me with this chapter! Please let me know what you think, and I hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Have a great day, and I hope to put up the next chapter today or tomorrow. ~Angelenna

Chapter Thirteen:

Darien couldn't believe that Ray could be so heartless. He had walked in at the very beginning of the argument with Nick and Rien, and couldn't believe what was being said. How dare she call his son a bastard. If he hadn't have been in shock at the time, he would have went after her himself. Thank god Nick had a level head, and he had just given Rien his Ipod. No one needed to hear the argument that was going on with them. He still couldn't believe that sweet innocent Ami hit Ray with a book, let alone told her that they were no longer friends.

After Darien informed Serena that he was going to have dinner with them, he went to talk to Ray. She was sitting there staring at him in disbelief. He knew she was thinking that this was all Serena's fault, but it wasn't. He walked up to Ray and took her hand. "We need to talk Ray." Ray nodded and stood. Darien walked with her out of the Crown, and towards the park. They walk was silent.

"Ray, what was that in there?" he asked her.

Ray stared at Darien as if he had two heads. "What? You heard that bitch! I know that you heard what she called me?"

Darien stared at Ray for a moment trying to see if she was being serious or not. He then sighed. "From where I was standing she didn't call you shit. You jumped on her."

"I did not!"

Darien laughed bitterly. "Ray, are you forgetting that I was there?"

"Don't blame this on me! That bitch started it she attacked me!" Ray exclaimed while stomping her foot.

Darien couldn't help but laugh at the way Ray looked. Though he was mad at her, she was still his girlfriend. "And how was that? From what I saw she was telling you not to say anything about our son, and she brought up the letters. How did this start anyway?"

"Letters? Those dam letters again! Serena did not send any letters! How many times are we going to fight about letters that were never sent?!" Ray yelled looking away from him so he wouldn't see the guilt on her face.

Darien placed his hands on Rays' shoulders and sighed. "I have never known Serena to lie, Ray." Darien needed to know for sure if there were letters or not, and he was pretty sure that Ray couldn't lie to his face. "Are there any letters or not, and don't lie to me

Ray looked Darien in the eyes knowing that her whole life with Darien rested on this one question. She had practiced it many times just in case Serena had come back, and now she was glad that she had. "No letters. I would not lie to you Darien I love you." She said grasping his arms.

Darien stared at her for a long moment as if he was trying to hear a lie in her voice, but couldn't make one out. "If you love me, then why did you call my son a bastard? He's a six year old boy with a lot going on in his life, and I cannot believe that you would say something like that about my son'."

Ray winced at the sound of pain and anger in Darien's voice. She knew that she shouldn't have called his son that, at least not in front of him. "I didn't mean to just came out. I was angry at how Serena and all her cronies attacked me. I thought they were my friends." She pouted, and then remembered that he had lied to her. "What about you? You lied to me, Darien. You went off with her!"

Darien stared at her as though she were insane. "She is the mother of my child Ray, and I had never met my son! What did you want me to do, just forget that we had a child together?! Because I can't, I won't." he said trying to control his temper.

Ray looked at Darien with hidden anger. This was not going the way that she had hoped that it would. She quickly decided to change tactics and go for the gusto. "No, I guess not, but you still lied to me. You could of said were you were going there."

"And how would that have went over with you?" he exclaimed. "I say sorry honey, but Serena and her son are in town and I am going to dinner. That would have started a fight right away." Darien sighed in exasperation. Serena knew we are together, and it wasn't a shock to her so you really had nothing to worry about. Nothing happened, and I am with you, not her."

Ray looked at Darien with hurt in her eyes. "You should have told me. What about you holding her in the hospital? Is that true or another one of her lies?"

Ray watched as Darien's face for a moment showed pain. "I did hold her in the hospital, but not for whatever reason you think. It's of a personal nature Ray, and I can't tell you why, just accept that I have my reasons for what I did, okay?" Darien sighed. "Me comforting a friend has nothing to do with this right now anyway. This fighting between you both has to stop. I can't take it and I am sure that she can't either."

Ray's head shot up. She had been looking at her feet while he had went on about Serena, but now that he was telling her that he couldn't handle the fighting got to her. "Darien! You're talking to me as if I were a child! I know I shouldn't have called your son such a harsh name, but you cannot hold only myself responsible. Serena had been the one to start it, and I will be damned if she gets the last word."

Darien just looked at her. "Ray, if you go into that arcade and start a scene in front of my son, you can call an end to our relationship. I will not have you upsetting him."

Ray stared at him as if he were someone else. "How do you expect me to act, Darien? You haven't seen Serena or your son in seven years, and then you want me to take a backseat from our relationship? How can you even look at me, when you know that we have been together for three years, and you start keeping me in the dark and lying to me?"

"I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you everything." Darien stated.

"What? Are you taking a play out of Serena's book now? I mean, hello! She just left without telling you anything. She left it in a note, and then when she started getting sick, and you asked her what was wrong she lied and told you that she was just ill when any normal person could tell that she was fucking pregnant!" Tears came to her eyes, and though they were fake, Darien couldn't tell.

"Darien I need to know right now, do you want to be with me or do you want to be with her."

"I'm here aren't I?" Darien yelled. "I'm with you, not her or my son!" Darien looked her in the eyes. "Listen Ray, I am going to go back in there and have dinner with my son. I have seven years that I need to make up for, and I am wasting what little time I have for today arguing with you."

"But-." Ray started.

"No buts Ray, I'm going back in there and spending time with my son. We'll talk about this later." And with that Darien went into the arcade, leaving Ray standing at the park.


	14. Chapter 14

Her Saving Grace

AN: Here's Chapter fourteen, I thought you all would like a little family bonding time with some seriousness. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please let me know.

Chapter Fourteen:

Dinner had gone off wonderfully for Serena, Rien, and Darien, and they had talked about everything. Rien had no problem calling Darien Dad, and when he had, Serena had noticed that Darien's eyes had slightly watered. Rien was going to spend the weekend at Darien's while Serena caught up with work.

Serena walked into her house and smiled sadly. For the first time in six years, it had been quiet. There was no shouting, or the sound of running, and it broke her heart. Serena couldn't believe that the week had went by so fast. Rien had come home after school, and ran up to his room to pack for the weekend with Darien, then came running down demanding that she take him to his father's house.

Darien had given her his address after dinner so that she could bring him there, and when she arrived, she saw that he had his room all set up with everything that Rien could possibly need.

"Looks like you're all set." Serena said to him softly.

"Yeah, I got this the other day when you said he could stay for the weekend." Darien laughed.

"Well, just remember to tell him a story before bed, and make sure that he brushes his teeth. Oh, and if he wakes up in the middle of the night sing him a Beatles song. He likes them. Also if he has a nightmare give him a cookie and a glass of warm milk, and he'll go back to sleep. Don't forget to-."

"Serena I can handle it. If there are any problems I'll call you, I promise." Darien laughed. "Now go get a break. You look like you need one."

"Thanks." She said trying to smile. "Rien, mommy is leaving! You be good, okay?" she called.

Rien came running out of his new room. "Mommy! Aren't you forgetting to do something?" he asked laughing.

"Oh no you don't mister. I am not singing that to you right now. You know better than that in front of people."

"But, mom!" Rien cried laughing. "How am I supposed to sleep knowing you didn't sing it before you left me?"

"Brat." She laughed. "Darien could you leave for a minute before I completely embarrass myself?" she asked him.

"Not on your life." He said.

"Traitor." She said as she elbowed him in the ribs. "Well Rien, go put the song on." She said, And Rien did.

Rien came running out of his room at the drumming start, and yelled running to his mother. "It Feels so right now!" Then Serena jumped in dancing with her son.

"Hold me tight, tell me I'm the only one, and then I might, never be the lonely one. So hold me tight, to-night, to-night, it's you, you, you, you." Serena sang spinning Rien around, when Darien cut in and started dancing with Serena.

What surprised Serena was that he started singing it while spinning her in his arms. "Hold me tight, let me go on loving you, to-night, to-night, making love to only you, so hold me tight, to-night, to-night, it's you, you, you, you."

Serena couldn't help but laugh. This was her favorite song, and whenever she heard it, the song would bring out the person that she was. Rien just stood there and watched his parents' dance, the wheels turning in his little six year old head on how to fix the situation that literally danced in front of him.

This was Rien's favorite part of the song, and Serena knew it. As she and Darien Danced, she placed her hand over his mouth to quiet him. Rien stands there singing the part while watching his parents. "Don't know what it means to hold you tight, being here alone tonight with you, It feels so right now."

Rien watched his mom and dad dance, and he couldn't remember for the life of him a time when mom had smiled like that. His dad just did that for her, and with knowing that information, Rien began his plan of operation get mom and dad back together.

Serena sat in her empty house and sighed. Nick, and his two brothers were out clubbing, and with Rien at Darien's she really didn't have anything better to do. Just as she decided to go upstairs and take a shower when there was a knock on the front door. Serena slowly walked to the door and opened it.

Ami stood at her door looking as though she had something important to tell her. "Hi, Ami, what's going on?" Serena asked.

"Hey Serena, can I come in, we need to talk."

"Sure." And Ami followed Serena to the living room. "So what's up Ami, I know this isn't a social call."

Ami sighed. "You're right, it's not. After that fight with Ray, I went home and started thinking. You know Ray's grandfather sent me a package that I didn't receive until after he died. With the package was a letter that said that I wasn't to open the package without you. He said that it was something only you would know what to do with. Serena, I think Ray's grandfather helped you leave because he was worried about you and Rien." Serena then noticed that Ami had a box about the side of a shoebox with her that she handed to Serena. "Open it."

Serena opened the package and gasped. She reached into the box. What she pulled out shocked her. "Ami," she whispered. "It's my letters." Serena kept pulling them out, all of them opened and back into the envelopes. "These are all of my letters. There must be at least three or four hundred here."

"Serena, Ray kept your letters." Ami exclaimed.

"Here go through these with me, and help me sort them out. Put yours, Mina's, Lita's, and Andrew's letters together, and put Darien's in another pile."

They sat there for nearly an hour sorting when Ami finally said. "Serena, have you found any letters to anyone other than Darien?"

"No, have you?" she asked.

"No." Ami stated. "Serena, these are all the letters that you sent to Darien."

"What should I do?" she asked her.

"That's up to you Sere, I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that I am the type of person that would give these letters to the person that they were for."

Serena looked at Ami in a whole new light. "Why Ami, I do believe that you want to see Ray lose Darien." She laughed.

"Well it does appear that I do since she has openly lied to us all and tried to ruin any chance you two have had."

"You know what Ami? I think that you are right. It's about time to show our ex friend just how much damage lying can do." And with that Serena picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello Darien? It's Serena, can I come over, we need to talk."


	15. Chapter 15

Her Saving Grace

AN: Here is the latest Chapter everyone! Please let me know what you think. I want to take a moment and thank all that have reviewed. Reading each of your reviews make me want to get these chapters out as soon as possible, and they make me smile to know that you all enjoy my writing. So here is a shoutout to everyone that has reviewed this story from the beginning. Thanks for being loyal readers, and helping me reach my goal of over 100 reviews! I can't wait to see what you all think of this next chapter!

~Angelenna

Oh! I still don't own sailor moon, or anything else mentioned in this story that is already own by someone else. Just the ideas, and words I make the characters say are mine alone. Have fun reading!

Chapter Fifteen:

Darien and Rien were getting along great. Rien got help with his homework, and Darien got to spend some quality time with his son. During dinner they were quiet for a while when Rien suddenly asked. "Dad, do you love mommy?"

Darien was taking a sip of his coffee when the question was asked and was caught off guard. After choking on the substance for a moment, he looked at his son. "Rien, just because mommy and daddy don't live together doesn't mean that we don't care about you."

"I already know you care about me, I asked if you love mommy." Rien stated.

Darien looked at his son. He didn't want to lie to him, so he took the lesser of two evils. "I care about your mom, but it's been too long and we are different people then we were."

"Then why did you look at mommy that way when you two were dancing?" he asked.

"Your mother is a remarkable woman, Rien. Any man would look at her like that."

"But she looked at you the same way."

"No she didn't." Darien said uncertainly.

"She did." Rien said again. "Mommy has never dated anyone, and even though she never says anything about it to me, I know that she loves only you."

"And how do you know that Rien?" Darien asked showing his son the hidden interest within his eyes.

"Mommy isn't very good at hiding things that she doesn't want me to see." Rien stated.

"What didn't she want you to see?" Darien asked.

"I'll show you. Don't tell her that I have it, she will be very mad that I was snooping on her." And Rien went to his room, and came back a few minutes later with his teddy bear that Darien recognized.

"Where did you get that?" he asked pointing to the bear that was battered and worn.

"Mr. Bear? Oh I have always had him. Mommy said it was from you, and that you had him as a child, and that you would want me to keep him safe from the nightmares." Rien stated as if it were common knowledge. "But that isn't what I wanted to show you." Rien placed the bear on the table, and lifted up the green jacket that was on it to reveal a small zipper. "Please don't tell mommy that I took this." He said showing for the first time a little fear.

"It will stay between you and me." Darien promised.

With that Rien nodded, and unzipped the bear. He reached is little hand inside and pulled out some paper. "I watched mommy write this one night, and place it in an envelope. She set it by her briefcase to be mailed, and then decided that she should just throw it away. I watched her write it in hiding, so she didn't know I was there. I had never seen her so sad, and mommy doesn't tell me things, so I have to find out on my own. I went over to the trash after she had went to bed and took it out. I know I shouldn't have, but I needed to know." Rien paused thinking about what he was about to do, and then decided that no matter what, he had to let his father know. "Daddy, the letter was to you." Rien said walking over to him with it and putting it in his hand.

"A letter to me?" he said in disbelief. "Are you sure?" he asked still not taking his eyes off of it.

Rien nodded. "It isn't her first, it was her last." Rien stated. I just never got to get the other ones."

"And why is that?" Darien asked.

"Mommy mailed them to the person that is written under your name. Ray Hino."

Darien couldn't believe it. Ray lied straight to his face. Anger dwelled into him quicker than he ever thought possible. He pushed it down, and looked at Rien as if there was nothing wrong. "Okay Rien, thank you for this, now why don't you sit down and finish dinner, and then we'll watch a movie before bed."

"Can I pick the movie? It's my favorite." Rien said happily.

"Sure." Darien said with a smile.

"Good cause I brought it with me."

After dinner, and Rien's favorite movie, 'Across the Universe' Darien got his bath ready. When everything was ready for his bath, he looked at Rien, and asked. "Are you okay taking a bath alone?"

"As long as you don't close the door. I don't like closed in places."

Darien laughed. "Just like your mom."

"Just like you." Rien stated. "Mommy told me about the time you were trapped in the car." He whispered before he hugged his dad, then went to take his bath.

The moment that Rien was settled in the tub, Darien went to get the letter. He didn't know why it felt as though it were so important, but he needed to read it. Maybe understand why Serena did what she did. Slowly he took out the letter that Serena had written, and noticed that it was covered in tear stains. Taking a deep breath, he began to read.

Dearest Darien,

This is so hard for me, raising our son alone, even if I do have Nick here to help. He needs you. Tomorrow is Rien's birthday, and he's going to be six. Funny how you two share the same birthday. Even though you don't know him like I wanted you too, I know that you love him, and he loves you. I'm just sorry that you don't love me anymore.

I talked to Ray yesterday and she told me that you two have been dating for awhile, and all I have to say to that is if she makes you happy then I am happy for you. She told me that I need to stop writing you because you refuse to read them. When she gives them to you, all you do is throw them out because you want nothing to do with a 'lying bitch of an ex girlfriend'. God I wish that you didn't feel this way, it breaks my heart in pieces to know that you think of me that way.

I did this whole thing to protect you from becoming a father when you made it clear that you didn't want it, and believe me, I regretted it the moment I left. Ray said that it was for the best, and she even told her grandfather that. That's how this whole thing started. I wanted to tell you so badly that I was going to have Rien, but Ray said that you never wanted children, and that you would resent him for being born. I guess I was just an idiot to believe her, but what was I to do when I knew that you didn't want children because of our talks about it. You were always so against it, I couldn't just tell you.

When I came up for your and Andrew's graduation I saw Ray and gave her my phone number to the hotel and told her to give it to you, that we needed to talk. She said that she would, and then called me later that night and said that you threw it out. Darien, I only wanted to talk to you about Rien. I needed to plan for what would happen if I didn't get rid of the breast cancer, but you wanted nothing to do with me, or your son, who has done nothing wrong! Rien is so perfect, and smart! You would be proud to call him your son! How can you deny him the right to know you when I have left every option open for you if you would have given me the chance to talk to you!

I don't want to fight with myself anymore over the mistake that I made seven years ago, and I am tired of completely blaming myself. It takes two to tango baby, and trust this, I didn't knock myself up. Rien is a blessing, for the both of us, and you would know that if you would just spend five minutes with him! He's into the stars and planets, math, god does he love math, and he reads like there is never enough time to gather all the information that his little brain can collect! You two are so alike. The only thing that boy has of mine is my heart, and we both know what problems that can cause. (Remember the stray animals I used to bring home?) Rien does that too.

This is the last letter I am going to send you because it means nothing to you at all that your son wants and needs you to be here. I cannot keep going thinking that you are just going to show up one day at my house and meet him. I can't live with a false hope anymore. I love you Darien, with my whole heart, but you have made it clear that you don't love me the same. So this is goodbye love, I cannot allow what little of a heart I have left to turn to ash. May Ray bring you the happiness that you couldn't find with me. I'll forever keep you in my thoughts and I'll love you with the rest of my life.

Forever yours,

Serena.

Darien was shell shocked. Serena still loved him. She would always love him. What had he done believing Ray? God what was he going to do now that he knew the truth. Everything Ray had done had been to keep them apart, not fix the situation. She lied about the letters straight to his face, lied about not knowing how to reach her, lied about seeing her at all! To say that he was mad was an understatement. Darien was ready to rip the bitch apart. All he had wanted was to find the love of his life and get her back, but when Ray said that it was pointless because she didn't want to be found he finally gave up. It really was her fault that he had missed so many of Rien's firsts, not Serena's like he had originally accused her of. He felt like a complete and total cad. How was he going to fix this?

Just then Rien came out of the bathroom dressed and saw that his dad had read the note. A smile came to his lips that he knew that he had done the right thing, and now all there needed to be done was to get them alone to talk. He knew that wouldn't be so hard now that his dad had read the letter. "Daddy," he said getting Darien's attention. "I'm ready for bed. Can I have a hug and be tucked in please?" he asked.

Darien looked at his son, and pain filled him, but he didn't let Rien see it. He had his son now, and that was what mattered the most. "Sure kiddo, let's get you to bed. Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?" he asked walking with Rien to his room.

"No thank you, only mommy tells me stories. Maybe sometime, you both can tell me one together." He said hinting to his father.

"Maybe." Darien said softly. He leaned down and picked his son up to give him a big hug. Darien didn't let go for a long time. Finally he placed him into bed and tucked him in with Mr. Bear. As Darien was about to stand up, Rien grabbed him around the neck and hugged him again. With a quick kiss on the cheek he let go and rolled to his side.

"Good night daddy, I love you." He whispered softly.

"Good night Rien, I love you too." And with that Darien walked out of his room. He went to reread the letter when his house phone rang. Every instinct told him that it was Serena and he answered it as if he had no clue what so ever who it was. "Hello?"

"Hello, Darien?"

"Yes?" he said feeling his heart race.

"It's Serena. Can I come over, we need to talk."

"Sure, Rien just went to bed a little bit ago, but come on over because we really do need to talk." And with that he hung up the phone and dialed Ray's number.


	16. Chapter 16

Her Saving Grace

AN: Hello Everyone! I have had this chapte done for a few days now, and because FanFiction was having a malfuntion, I was not able to post it. So here it is, and please enjoy! Let me know what you all think. Oh, and thanks to everyone that reviewed, you all make me want to get these chapters out faster! Take care!

~Angelenna

Chapter Sixteen:

Ray was awoken by the phone ringing. She looked over at Jake, and then sighed. 'This better be worth it.' She thought to herself. "Hello?" she said as she answered her phone.

"Ray? It's Darien, are you sleeping?" he asked showing no emotion.

"Yeah, can I call you tomorrow sweetie?"

"NO, this can't wait." He said.

"Hold on, let me wake up." She put the phone down and slowly removed herself from her lovers' arms. She quickly grabbed the portable phone, and left the room. "What is so important Darien that you had to wake me from my sleep?" she asked rudely.

"Why the hell did you lie to me." He asked softly. Ray knew this tone, and it sent goose bumps down her spine.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You said Serena never wrote to me, and I have a letter in her handwriting that is addressed to me, but was to be sent to your house. Care to explain?" he asked.

"What letters. There are no letters here!" she exclaimed as she ran to her hall closet and lifted the box from the floor. The box was gone.

Ray didn't know that to say. "Darien you don't really think that I could have done something like that, do you?" she asked sounding as though she were about to cry.

"Yes I do. Ray I can't believe that you lied to me. I have wasted three years with you thinking that you were a god send, when in reality you were nothing but a snobby bitch trying to steal someone else' heart."

"I never tried to steal your heart."

"Because you never got it. Ray we're through. I don't want to see you again, is that understood."

"Darien you don't mean that." She said feeling as though she just stepped off a cliff and was free falling.

"Oh but I do. Goodbye Ray." And Darien hung up.

"That bastard!" she exclaimed. "I'll show him!" and with that Ray went back into her room, grabbed a change of clothes, got dressed, and left the house.

Serena had just pulled up in front of Darien's house. Sitting in her car she began to get second thoughts. Sure, Ray deserved everything that she was going to get, but was she the one that should take that sledge hammer into her hands and be the actual cause of the destruction that was going to happen if she gave Darien these letters?

Sighing, Serena decided to leave the letters in the car and just go up there on her own. If Darien and Ray's relationship was going to end, she decided that it would not be by her own hand. Walking up to Darien's house she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in Serena." She heard him say.

Slowly she opened the door and was met with a low soft glow from candle light. "Darien?" she said softly.

"I'm in here." He said from the kitchen. Serena walked towards the kitchen and was met with the sight of Darien leaning against the counter shirtless and barefoot opening a chilled bottle of wine. Serena's breath caught. Before she realized that she had stopped breathing, Darien handed her a glass of wine and was walking to the living room. "Are you coming?" he asked.

Serena let out the air in her lungs and followed him to the living room, making sure she took the seat furthest from him so she wouldn't be tempted to try and kiss him. "How did Rien do at going to sleep?" she asked softly while taking a sip of her wine.

"He's great! My gosh, I never thought I would have a child that loved the Beatles."

"He get's that from me." Serena said smiling.

Darien looked at her and smiled. "You look beautiful Serena." He said softly.

"Thank you.' She said a little unnerved. "Darien, what is going on?" she asked.

"Serena, I just want to tell you how sorry I am for everything that's happened since you arrived back into town. I know that this hasn't been easy for you, and I'm sorry."

"Darien, you have a right to be angry." Serena said softly staring at him.

"I know, but I didn't have a right to be angry at you. You tried to write me, and your letters were never given to me. It wasn't your fault that you trusted Ray to give me the letters not knowing that she was plotting on how to keep us apart."

Serena stared at Darien not understanding where all of this was coming from. In all the years she had known this man, he had never, not once apologized for being wrong. I'm sorry was not in his vocabulary. "Darien, is there something that I'm missing?" she finally asked him.

"I know now that you sent letters to me, though I have only read one."

"And how is that?" she asked.

"Now don't get mad at him." Darien said walking back into the kitchen yet again and coming back out with some paper in his hand. "But Rien took this out of the trash one night after you wrote it because he couldn't figure out why you were so upset."

"What is that?" Serena sighed feeling as though her body were defeated.

"The last letter you ever wrote me." Darien stated simply. "I called Ray and broke up with her."

"Darien you didn't." Serena exclaimed. "Ray loves you and she viewed me as a threat, that is no real reason to break up with her."

"I broke up with her because I didn't love her, but I used this as my motivation."

"But, that's still-."

Darien covered her mouth with his own to quiet her. "There is only one girl I love, Serena, and she is sitting right in front of me."

Serena looked as though she were about to cry. "Oh, Darien, do you mean it?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." He said then kissed her again.

The kiss was seven years overdue, and though they knew that it was right, they were forced to tear their lips from one another when they heard the clearing of someone's throat. Serena looked at the person that entered through the front door. "Don't allow me to interrupt you." Ray said with venom in her tone. "I thought I told you to stay away from him?"

"Ray I warned you of the lies you created." Serena said softly.

"You also stole my boyfriend away." She said staring at her with evil within her eyes. "And for that I cannot allow you to have him." And with that Ray pulled out a 9mm hand gun, aimed, an pulled the trigger.


	17. Chapter 17

Her Saving Grace

AN: Here's the Seventeenth chapter. I will tell you now that I expect some people to be angry with the beginning, but there is plenty of fluff in this chapter. Also, sad news, I am not going to be updating for about a week because I am moving, but I wanted to get this out for you all that love this story. Please let me know if you enjoyed it, or not. Thanks for reading and Enjoy. I might be able to update tomorrow depending on what time I have to go to work.

~Angelenna

Chapter Seventeen:

The gun never went off. Ray just stood there staring at the two of them, tears streaming down her face. "It was never loaded." She whispered as she dropped to her knees. "I may be a lot of things, but I am not a killer."

Serena was the first to breathe. "Ray, what the hell was that?"

Ray stared at her for a long moment. "You have everything! All I ever wanted was Darien to love me, and when that dream started to become a reality you had to show back up. How could he ever love me if he was still sprung on you?" Anger was tracing her voice now. "I loved him since I met him, and you stole him from me! How can I not hate you. You always stole what everyone wanted, and I'm the bad psycho because I won't allow it? You can go to hell!" she shouted. "You were supposed to be my friend Serena, and you stabbed me in the back when you went after Darien knowing that I cared about him. You seduced him, and left me in the cold. I really did wish you would just die."

Darien looked at Ray as if it were the first time he really saw her for what she was. "Ray, the heart wants what the heart wants. I care about you too, but we were never going to last, you know that. We hardly ever talked or anything! You storming into my house with a gun, while my six year old son slept is unacceptable, and I am calling the police." He stated as he got up to go to the phone. Serena grabbed his arm.

"Darien, don't." Serena said softly. "Can't you see the pain she is in? It wasn't as if she really wanted to hurt us, just scare us."

"I don't care Serena, she brought a gun into our home and threatened to kill us!" he said appalled. "She deserves to be behind bars!"

Serena looked at Ray, and saw that she was sitting on the floor crying silently. "Darien, don't you see? It's my fault that she's acting like this. If I wouldn't have come back she would have never in a million years done this. If anyone is to blame for what happened tonight in this place, it's me."

Darien couldn't believe what Serena was saying. "What do you mean it's you that's to blame? You did nothing wrong."

Serena looked at him. "But I did." She whispered. "I made a promise before I left, and I broke it. Ray made me promise that if I left I would never come back because it would be hard for you, and I broke that promise when I took the promotion. That's why Ray never gave you the letters, she was trying to save you the pain of having to know that Rien was great, but that you still weren't going to see him. It makes perfect sense if you think about it. Let Ray walk out of here, please."

Darien fought a battle with himself on letting her leave. Serena could see the argument in his eyes, and she also noticed what side was winning the fight. "Ray, get out of my house. I don't want to see you again, do you hear me?! If you as much as follow my son in a building what happened tonight will be mentioned to the police and you will be going to jail. I will not have you threatening my family again." He said meaninglessly.

Ray got up and nodded. She slowly walked to the door and before opening it and leaving she turned back to Serena. "I only wanted him to be happy." She whispered.

"I know." She said back. "But you went about it the wrong way."

Ray nodded and walked out the door, closing it when she left. The moment that the door closed Serena looked at Darien, and saw that his whole body began trembling. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Darien, are you okay?" she asked so softly that it sounded as if she whispered it.

"She could have killed you, and me." Darien said shaking even more.

"Come sit with me." She said lightly tugging his arm towards the couch. She sat, her back to the corner of the seat, and pulled Darien to sit in front of her. When he did she pulled him so close to her as possible and held him. She ran one hand side to side on his collar bone, and the other just held him. His hand came and grasped her hand.

"I love you, you know. Even with everything that has happened between you and I, I have never stopped loving you." He said softly.

Serena looked down at him. "I know." She whispered and then leaned down and kissed his shoulder. "I loved you even while I was gone. I never dated anyone. You were always the only one for me love."

Darien looked at her and saw the love in her eyes. He turned his body towards her and smiled. "Serena, it's late, why don't you stay the night."

"I don't think that is a good idea. Nick will worry about me if I'm not home."

"Serena, you're an adult, I think he will understand." Darien laughed.

Serena stared at him thoughtfully. The look on Darien's face was enchanting. There was so much love within his eyes, Serena just stared deeply into them. Maybe it was the one glass of wine that she had, or maybe possibly the scare they had just encountered with Ray that did it, also the thoughts that she saw in Darien's eyes at that very moment that did it, but she caution to the wind and acted on the feelings that were coursing through her mind and body. Serena leaned down and kissed him.

The kiss was soft and sweet with the promise to love him for the rest of her life. He kissed her back, brushing his lips softly against hers reveling in the sensations that was coursing through them at that moment. Her hands were in his hair, his were on her face, love was reveling through them. Before they knew it, Darien had her in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom. As he laid her on the bed he kissed from her jaw down to the hallow of her neck, knowing that that was her secret spot, but he didn't stop there. Following in a downward motion, he slowly made his way the valley of her breasts where he caressed her tenderly. He without her noticing had gotten rid of her shirt and bra and took one of her breasts into his mouth and lightly bit down causing a soft moan to escape from her lips. He released her breast for the other, and caressed the one he had just released.

Serena was drowning in the feelings that she hadn't felt in so many years. It was like he was repairing her heart. She brought her hands up to his shirt hem, and lifted over his head. She then flipped him onto his back, and covered him. She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled. She loved him, and she knew that he loved her. This was going to be perfect, and with knowing that she brought her lips down to his collar bone and nipped at it. Darien removed her remaining clothing, and as he tossed them to the side of the room, he felt her mouth instead of her hands on his pants pulling them down. Nothing was a bigger turn on for him then the exotic way she loved to undress him. After getting the pants off she did the same thing with his boxers. After getting the boxers off of his hips she dropped a soft kiss on his inner thigh. He moaned loudly making Serena smile. She removed this boxers completely and kissed up his body back to his lips.

Darien felt her grinding against where he felt her entrance. He wanted her to the point that he couldn't think straight. Every time he was close enough to being one with her she would lift her hips away and kiss him again. "Please, Serena, don't tease me." He sighed with a groan. His hands were in her hair, on her body, everywhere that he could touch her. Finally her hips came down slowly and allowed him to enter her combining them as one. They made love for hours, never tiring of each other and finally fell asleep with the dawn wrapped in each other's arms.

A few hours later they were awoken by a knock on the door. "Daddy, I'm hungry." Rien opened the door, and saw his mommy in the bed. "Mommy?" he said when Serena looked at him and then At Darien. "What are you doing here at Daddy's house?"

Serena looked at her son and opened her mouth. "Umm, Rien, why don't you go and make yourself some cereal, and we'll talk about it when I come out in a few minutes." And with that Rien walked out of his father's room without his mother or father noticing the smile that was on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Her Saving Grace

AN: Hello Everyone! I am so sorry that it took so long for this to come out, but like I said I was moving and it took a few days to get internet set up, but I am back! Here is Chapter Eighteen, and I am going to give you all some sad news... There are only a few chapters left in this story and then it's over. But never fear, I am currently also working on a new story called High school Reunion. I would love to get back to HTWYHB, and Tattered Pride, but at the moment I am currently at a block. Well enjoy the chapter I hope that you like it!

~Angelenna

Chapter Eighteen:

After Rien had left the room, Darien couldn't help but laugh. "Thank god I never had to walk in on my parents."

Serena looked at him. "Darien be serious. I don't even know where you and I stand at the moment."

"Where do you want us to stand?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Darien, you just got out of a relationship with Ray, it would be wrong to push this on you."

Darien sighed. He knew that she was right, but that didn't matter. He wanted her. She was his rock, the air in his lungs, the sight he wanted desperately to see first in the morning, and last at night. He couldn't let her just go without trying. "Serena, I want you, I have always wanted you, and you should know that. What Ray and I had was never going to go anywhere, and I knew that right away. She was there for me through the whole ordeal, even though she lied to me."

Serena stared at him. "Why do you want to be with me?" she asked.

Darien stared at her as though she had lost her mind. "What kind of question is that?" he asked her.

"A very simple one." She stated.

"Because I love you and you are the mother of my son. Is that not reason enough?"

"It would be if I didn't think part of it had to do with me dying." She spoke quietly.

"Well at least I can take care of you and Rien."

"I can take care of myself and Rien. I don't want your money." She said slightly hurt.

"Then what do you want Serena?" Darien already knew that Serena didn't want his money, it was never about that.

"All I want, all I have ever wanted was your unconditional love, and for you to accept Rien, which you did. Darien, if something happens and I can't take care of him anymore, you need to promise me that you will raise him."

Darien looked at her sadly. "Serena, we're going to find a match for you, I promise. I am not going to let you die now that I have you back." He said grabbing her and kissing her gently on the lips. "Now, we need to get up and make breakfast for our son." He said with a smile.

Breakfast had been great. Rien was so happy to see his parents together that it felt as though he was finally going to have a full family instead of an incomplete one, but luck was running out for him. Serena became violently ill after breakfast, and Darien didn't know what to do. Rien looked at him. "Daddy where is mommy's purse? She hasn't taken her medicine yet."

Darien looked for her purse and realized that it wasn't in the house. He ran to the bathroom and looked in on her after she had been silent for a few minutes. "Serena, sweetie, are you okay?" he asked before walking in on her. There was no answer.

Darien opened the door to see Serena unconscious and propped against the toilet. He called to Rien to call 911 and started checking her vitals. She was breathing, but barely. Tears stung at his eyes as he realized that his Serena, his angel was dying. "Baby, don't do this to me." He whispered softly into her ear.

The ambulance arrived rather quickly and loaded Serena into the back. She was stable, but that was about all that they were going to say. Darien had brought Rien with him to the hospital and called Nick. Nick had met them down there.

"What happened?" Nick asked after Rien ran to him and hugged him.

Before Darien had a chance to answer, Rien took charge. "Uncle Nick! Mommy's sick, and they aren't telling us nothing. Go in there and take over. You're mommy's doctor!" Rien yelled.

Nick looked at Darien. "Want to take this one buddy?" he asked him.

Darien looked down at his son with pride. Rien acted just as he wanted to act, and he loved seeing all the traits that his son had of his. "Rien, the doctors won't let Uncle Nick help her because he is her friend, just like they won't let daddy in there." He said softly.

"But daddy, you aren't her friend." Rien said looking him in the eye. "You're my daddy, and you and mommy are married."

"Says who?" Darien asked him with a chuckle.

"He's right Darien." Nick said. "If you ever looked at her hospital records, you are listed as her husband. She told me the truth when we were getting ready to move in together as roommates."

Darien looked shell shocked. Serena had made it possible for him to be a part of whatever was going to with her without knowing if they would ever see each other again. A smile crept onto his face. "Rien, stay here, while daddy goes and talks to the doctors." And Darien went through the double doors.

She couldn't believe that she was here. Of all the things she promised Serena, this one she thought would never happen. She had received the call from Ami an hour ago, and now she was at the hospital to be tested to see if she was a match. Everyone was there, Andrew, Mina, Lita, Ami, Molly, Melvin, and herself. She slowly walked in and sat down away from everyone. She knew that she no longer belonged to these people, this family. She had made her bed years ago when she lied to Serena, but if she could save the life of the only friend that ever truly understood her then it was a small price to pay to go under the knife and give half of her liver for.

Lita was the first to notice her out of the group. Instantly she was up and out of her seat facing the raven haired girl. "What the hell are you doing here." She quietly spoke. Her teeth were tightly held together from her anger that she was there.

"I'm here to help." She said softly. "I was called to be tested. Serena needs a match, and a miracle, I suggest that for these next few hours we put differences aside, and try to at least think of her. I know that I haven't, and I will never be forgiven for what I have done, but Serena would not want us to fight with one another."

"She is right Lita." Mina said softly taking Lita by the arm. "Think of Serena. She would not want there to be fighting here in this place."

Just then Ami walked out of the door and looked around. When she spotted her she let a smile briefly come onto her face. "Hello Ray, could you please come with me." And with that she got out of her seat and followed Ami through the door.

Ray came out about an hour later looking downcast. She was not the match that was needed for Serena. Tears were swimming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. It was when she heard his voice that she looked up from her feet. "Ray, what's wrong?" he asked.

Ray looked up into his crystal blue eyes and her tears broke through. "I can't save her." She said softly, tears streaming down her face.

"Save who?" he asked.

"Serena." She whispered as he took her in his arms.

"The girl you fought Darien for?" he laughed. "I thought you hated her."

Ray looked him in the eyes. "I have never hated her. I envy her."

The girls heard her confession and couldn't help but start to finally understand why Ray was the way she was with Serena. "She had it all, love, happiness, friends; all I ever wanted was to be her. Have her beauty, her heart, her life, and I never even stood a chance." She whispered.

"You do with me." He said lovingly into her ear.

"Not if she dies." Ray said with all seriousness.

He stared down at the woman that he loved more than himself and sighed. "I figured you would say that." And with that he walked over to Ami and stuck out his hand. "Jacob Daniels. I would like to see if I am a match for Serena."

Ami stared at him. "Are you sure, you do realize that if you are a match that there is going to be an operation and you are going to be giving her a part of you that you will never get back."

"I understand the risks, I know what could possibly happen, and it is positives outweigh the risks." He said staring at Ray.

"Then follow me." Ami said and escorted him through the door.

Darien had been given the run around for the past four hours and he was about tired of it. He went back up to the nurse at the front desk and said. Noreen I am her husband, and if you do not tell me right now what is going on with my wife I am going to go back there and find out for myself!"

Just then the nurses' phone rang. There was a brief pause and then Noreen looked up at Darien. "Doctor Shields, you may go back and see her now."

When Darien got to Serena's room he saw that she was positively glowing. "Darien, I have wonderful news!" she said laughing. "I have a donor!"


	19. Chapter 19

Her Saving Grace

AN: Okay I know this is really late, and I'm sorry, but I was having some trouble, and some of my avaid readers wanted some of tattered pride, which I am still working on, sorry every one. Anyway, this in the latest chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. I can only see a few more chapters for this, but if you all vote, I may possibly make a seond to it. Well enjoy, and please review, good or bad I'd love to hear it.

Chapter Nineteen:

After being at the hospital for several hours, Darien finally brought Rien back to his house. Rien was happy that his mommy was going to be okay, but he knew that there was still a great deal that no one was telling him. He had tried to get the information out of his dad, but he couldn't. Rien finally decided to just enjoy the time with his dad, and figure his next plan out.

"Daddy?" Rien said sweetly. "What were you and mommy really like when you met?"

Darien stared at his son and laughed. "Mommy never told you?" Rien shook his head. "Well then maybe it was supposed to be me that finally set the record straight. Mommy and my relationship didn't start out happy. She was annoying and loud, where I was polite and kept mostly to myself. Well when mommy threw this paper ball at my head we began throwing insults at one another and this continued for about a year. During this part of our relationship, your mommy and I would meet every day before school on the sidewalk where she would be running so late that she was running down the sidewalk trying to make it before the bell. Well, she was very fast and running, but back then mommy couldn't do multitasking well, and somehow we would end up sprawled out on the sidewalk together because of the force of impact your mother caused." Darien couldn't help but laugh at the first blossoms of their relationship. "I would insult your mom about how she couldn't walk or do well in school, and your mommy would insult my lack of warmth and character. Then we would meet everyday at the arcade when she got out of detention, to have the argument again. Normally I would win, but towards when we started to realize that there were feelings between us she started winning them."

"How did you to finally fall in love?" Rien asked.

Darien didn't hesitate. "Your mommy was arguing with me about coffee and milkshakes, and I told her that she was what she ate. She looked at daddy and said sadly. 'I feel sad for you, Darien, for if you are what you eat, then you are a dark, bitter, lonely, child that is fighting the light away, where I am light, sweet, and loving to all, but all I want is the dark cold freezer to shine myself too.' It was rather endearing if you think about it. A few days after that we were fighting about her grades in school, and when she got mad she just looked so pretty, I grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her to me for a kiss. We were together ever since."

Rien stared at his father shocked. "That's not how mommy tells it." He stated.

Darien looked down at his son. "Oh? And what did she say happened?"

Rien didn't miss a beat. "Mommy said that it was love at first sight, and that you just didn't listen to her. She said it took you a year just to realize that you were in love with her and then she kissed you first."

Darien started laughing. Leave it to Serena to make it all her doing. He thought. "Well, she didn't tell you everything. But don't tell her that I said anything. She would be mad."

"Daddy? Mommy is going to be okay, right?" Rien asked.

Darien held his son in his arms and sighed. "She's going to be fine. I promise." And with that said Rien nodded his head and went to his room.

Serena was lying in the hospital bed watching a movie when someone walked into her room. Serena turned her head and saw Ray. A small smile came to her face and she pulled herself into an upright position so that she could talk with her.

"Hello Serena." Ray said standing a short distance from her. "I know that I shouldn't be here, but I need to get this out before I lose my courage." Ray sighed and closed her eyes. "I know I put you and your family through hell, and I am sorry. It's just that you have always had everything that I have always wanted and you never had a problem getting it, or keeping it for that matter. I at one time loved Darien with my whole heart, and when he had chosen you over me, I was devastated. I didn't understand what it was about you that made every guy you would come into contact with drop to his knees and kiss the ground that you walked on. I was thinking of myself these last seven years, and though I am not going to say that I was wrong, I will say that it was wrong of me for keeping the letters from him. I knew you still loved him, but the jealous part of me wanted you to feel the way that you had made me feel for all those years. I'm sorry for that, really I am, but like everyone says I cannot change the past I can only learn from it, and try not to repeat the damage that I created. I lost my best friends because of my selfish nature, and I wanted you to know that no matter what I won't get into your and Darien's way. About a year ago, I met a man named Jacob, and we became friends. Shortly after that we went to dinner, but I fell in love with him, but I couldn't give Darien up, because that would have meant that you had yet again won, and at the time I couldn't have that. I'm telling you this because I need you to understand. Though Darien and I were together these last few years, he has never slept with me, we may have kissed a few times, but we never once shared the same bed. Serena you have always been the one that he has wanted, I was just a comfort food to him."

Serena couldn't help but laugh. "Comfort food?" she questioned.

Ray smiled. "Yeah, someone that he could talk to and have hold him." She stated with a small laugh.

"Look Ray, I am not angry at you for what you did. I understand you better than you give me credit for. I just wish we could have talked about this before it got so out of control that it turned into what it did. I am not saying that we can just go back to where we were before I left, but if you are willing, I would like to start over."

Ray's eyes lit up. This was what she wanted to hear. "Serena, Jacob is your donor." She whispered.

Serena's eyes widened in shock. "But he doesn't even know me."

"But he knows me, and he knows of you. He got tested with us and found out. He wants to meet you, but Ami doesn't think it's a good idea."

"And since when do we normally listen to her." Serena laughed.

"That's what I thought you would say." Ray laughed and with that she walked to the door and pulled a young man into the room. "Serena, meet Jacob Daniels. Jake, this is Serena Thompson, the woman responsible for everything."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I love this story, and I loved where it was going, but unfortunately I cannot continue it. I have a terrible writers block for it, and I don't think I am going to be able to finish it. Everyone that has been true to this story, I'm sorry, but with this known, I would like to let you know that I am putting this story up for adoption. May she find a happy home. I have the last few chapter ideas done, if you want them. Please message me if you are interested. Thanks, Angelenna**


	21. Chapter 21

Her Saving Grace

**AN: Okay, after you all found out that I was going to put this up for someone else to finish, many of you wanted me to try and finish it. Well for some strange reason, I finally got a little inspiration for it, and though this chapter is short, I didn't feel that I should add anything to it because then it would just run on. I'll get the 21st chapter out soon. Let me know what you all think!!! **

Chapter 20

Looking at Jacob, Serena's eyes filled up with tears. Though she was more than happy to see and meet her donor, a part of her still couldn't believe that for the most part this whole struggle was finally over, that her life was finally going to get better.

"Hello Jacob." She said softly with a smile upon her face.

Jacob looked at her. "Well you don't look sick and dying. I guess terminal illness works for you."

"Jake!" Ray exclaimed while Serena laughed.

"Oh Ray, lighten up! Jake's just making light of this situation. Plus I needed a good laugh. Everyone is so serious around here. You know even if this doesn't work, I want to be able to go out with a smile."

Jake turned to Ray. "See, she gets my twisted sense of humor." He then directed his sight back to Serena. "So you're Darien's soul mate." He stated.

"I guess." She sighed. "We've always been each other's peace of mind." She lifted herself up better against the pillows and sighed. "So Jake, you must really love Ray."

"I do." He started, a smile slowly filling his face and eyes. "She's a remarkable person."

Ray cleared her throat. "Hey Serena, what would you say if I told you that I can sneak in one of Andy's chocolate milkshakes?"

"I would call you a godsend, and if you could get one of my favorite burgers too, I might just give Darien back to you." She said with a smile.

"No, I don't need Darien, I have Jake, and he loves me even for my idiotic ways of thinking. You go ahead and keep Darien, I'm finally happy with the person that I am supposed to be with. I'm going to give you guys some time to talk, don't steal him from me Serena. I will never forgive you." She laughed as she walked out of her hospital room.

Jacob waited for Ray to walk out of the room and the door to close before he sat on Serena's bed and took her hand. "You know, even though Ray did some really fucked up things, she still loves you." He said softly.

"I know." Serena sighed. "I forgave her for her transgressions. I knew that she had feelings for Darien when we were younger, and she was right when she said I stole him from her, but it wasn't on purpose. I loved him, and through the time that we spent together the attraction for each other just blossomed into what it became. Ray was my best friend, and I betrayed her friendship by allowing Darien to come between us, and then I was selfish enough to continue forcing a friendship when there shouldn't have been one. I never gave her a choice on whether she wanted to stay friends or not, and I regret that now. It must have killed her to see us together like it did."

"You know we could sit here all day talking about what went wrong with you guys, or we can get down to the main point here. Let's call this what it is. I'm going to be going under the knife for you in the next few days, and you are going to become a part of me and I you, so the question is, how are you not going to fall in love with me?"

Serena couldn't help but laugh. "Fall in love with you? Did they take more than was necessary from you when you were tested? Like I could fall in love with anyone that wasn't Darien."

"Serena, if this works, could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Jake if this works, I'm going to be doing a lot of favors." She smiled. "But I'll make your request first."

Jake stared at her for a few minutes, making sure to look her in the eyes. "What I'm about to ask for is something that I have no right to ask." He stated honestly. "I know that there is a lot of hurt between you, Ray and your friends, but Ray needs her friends. She is depressed and she misses them very much. I don't like to see her sad, and I can't help but want to see her smile with the warmth in her eyes like I did when you two were talking just a few minutes ago. I admit that she has done some messed up things, and I am not excusing her for taking Darien's right to know your son, but Ray isn't really like that. She's really a kind hearted person who loved you very much. You really were her best friend. I just want her to be able to look at you like that more often and maybe someday you can help repair the damage that she caused with her other friends as well."

"I will do my best." Serena said softly, and Jake knew that she had meant it with everything that she was. "Now how about you grab that checker board over there and I kick your ass in the game." She said with a smile.

"Like you could kick my ass while in a hospital bed." He laughed and got the checker board. "Now, are you black or red?"

"I always go first, so red." And with that Serena and Jacob started playing checkers.


End file.
